


Закон моря

by Stef_Boread



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fairy Tale Elements, Humor, Hunter Hank, Hurt/Comfort, Illustrations, M/M, MerMay, Merman Connor, Merman RK900, NSFW Art, Switch Hank Anderson, Water Sex, Xenophilia, switch Connor
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stef_Boread/pseuds/Stef_Boread
Summary: merman!АУ. Вышел однажды охотник из лесу ноги размять, погулять на морском берегу - а нашёл на нём мермана с пробитым хвостом. И не смог пройти мимо...





	1. Часть 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрации к главе: [первая](https://twitter.com/stefboread/status/1137377366135705600), [вторая](https://twitter.com/stefboread/status/1141056391274213376).
> 
> Немного красивых мурен для визуализации: [1](http://www.abirvalg.net/uploads/posts/2009-06/1246227642_oo.jpg), [2](https://i.imgur.com/LAUsDs6.jpg), [3](https://i.imgur.com/YtxCy4u.jpg), [4](https://i.imgur.com/hkgGoXM.jpg)

Солнце давно перевалило за зенит, давно перестав палить, и прохладный майский ветер снова обдал по лицу и рукам.  
  
Убрав охотничий нож и покрепче закрепив вторую заячью тушку на поясе, Хэнк поглядел сквозь редкие деревья. Лес здесь так близко подходил к берегу Норвежского моря, что серо-голубая, вечно беспокойная водная гладь хорошо виднелась сквозь стволы, несла сквозь них свой запах, ясно и мерно шумела прибоем.  
  
Хэнк, забросив карабин на спину, поднялся на ноги. Он любил лес, жил лесом и в лесу, и море всегда для него было чуть более чуждым и неизвестным. Но мысль о том, чтобы прогуляться по изрезанному песчаному берегу под обрывом, ополоснуть с себя грязь и следы крови сейчас грела душу почти как тёплое майское солнце.  
  
Он спустился, спрыгнув с метрового уступа, разглядывая прибрежные скалистые камни.  
  
Лес остался рядом, выпустив его из своих объятий. Он тихо шелестел, как будто ожидая возвращения Хэнка, не настаивая, но тихо зовя назад.  
  
Охотник обернулся на густую прибрежную чащу, а потом спустился ниже, к самой воде.  
  
Между камнями виляла полоска песка, и он легко обходил подвернувшиеся булыжники, перескакивая с одного на другой.  
  
Вокруг было привычно тихо и хорошо: ближайшие городки лежали за лесом, ближе к судоходному фьорду, а здесь, на узком берегу, подпираемом чащей, часто не бывало ни единой души.  
  
Хэнк любил своё одиночество, любил своё дело, будь то сезонная охота или же работа руками по дереву. Он чувствовал себя счастливым человеком в единении с природой и заботился со своей стороны о ней уж как умел, не пытаясь взять от неё больше, чем она хотела бы дать.  
  
Его приятель, егерь Джеффри Фаулер, частенько захаживал к нему в домик. За стаканом-другим виски они сидели на веранде и размышляли каждый о своём. Но иногда Джеффри прорывало, и он сам, серьёзный одинокий бирюк, всё говорил Хэнку, что стоило бы что-то менять в своей жизни, куда-то двигаться, кого-то искать. Хэнк отмалчивался или отшучивался, замечая, что это всё надо самому Фаулеру, да вот работа не велит. Впрочем, тот в отместку быстро припоминал Хэнку, как они веселились по молодости, что аж весь их родной городок на ушах стоял, и как в этом деле особенно отличался сам Андерсон, будучи Фаулера на пару лет младше, и как на него вешались и парни, и девчонки, а он всё носом вертел. Вот, мол, и довертелся, закопав себя в лесу.  
  
Охотник ему обычно и не возражал: да, что уж тут юлить, ну зажигал, было дело. И вешались многие тоже, верно. Да и сейчас в соседние городки и деревни, бывало, выбирался не только чтобы очередную поделку покупателям по почте отправить… Но не цепляло, не находилось ему родной души. Никого в дом не приводил, да и не хотелось особо.  
  
“Лес мне ближе”, — обычно заканчивал этот извечный диалог Хэнк, и Джеффри с ним соглашался. Что бы там ни было, именно тут была вотчина у них обоих. Задумавшись и бредя вдоль берега, Хэнк не сразу отметил, как изменился шум моря.  
  
В шорох прибоя и тихий плеск воды о камни стал как будто попадать высокий скрежещущий звук, но тихо-тихо, на грани слышимости. Привычный к говору природы, охотник замедлил шаг, прислушиваясь.  
  
Скрытый в шуме прибоя, звук между тем был резким, странным, как будто похожим на скрежет или посвистывание какого-нибудь подвисшего электронного прибора, и если бы он стал хоть немного погромче, это заставило бы Хэнка поморщиться.  
  
Насторожившись, он медленно пошёл вперёд. Его походка стала практически бесшумной, он ступал вместе с мерными накатами моря, пытаясь вычленить этот свист из шума воды. Лес в этой части берега отходил далеко, и тот был усеян огромными валунами и камнями поменьше.  
  
Звук становился всё громче, потихоньку нарастал.  
  
Хэнк аккуратно извлёк нож из поясных ножен, выглядывая из-за каждого камня. Он сильно сомневался, несмотря на всю кажущуюся искусственность скрежещущего свиста, что там за одним из валунов прячется забредший на берег одиночка с каким-нибудь навороченным фотоаппаратом. Скорее, это была какая-нибудь раненая морская птица, и её бы следовало избавить от мучений, если это возможно.  
  
Проходя мимо здоровенного, почти во весь его рост, камня, спускающегося к морю более пологим краем, Хэнк замер, заметив движение. Что-то качнулось в воде, и свист вдруг оборвался, перетёк в рваный выдох.  
  
Охотник подумал было, что ослышался. Но вскоре раздался второй, более тихий, болезненный, и Хэнк как можно незаметнее постарался шагнуть в воду, обходя камень.  
  
Первое, что он увидел, был хвост. Длинный, бесконечно длинный чёрный хвост, причудливыми петлями виляющий по камню, дёргающийся, чуть заметно подрагивающий. Как будто сплющенный с двух сторон, гибкий, с невысоким голубоватым спинным гребнем по всей длине, он оканчивался маленьким кончиком с острым краем, который плескался уже в воде — даже большого камня ему не хватало. Вдоль всего него шли едва заметные коричневые крапинки.  
  
Хвост этот был пробит. Ближе к концу, в полуметре от него болтался метровый гарпун, глубоко засевший в ране, из которой по капле вытекала на камень и струилась в море синяя кровь.  
  
Хэнк расширил глаза, когда заметил, что рана немного искрила в опасной близости к воде. Он мельком глянул под ноги, где море мягко трогало волнами по его икрам. Раненое существо явно было слабо, но если оно могло выдать хотя бы небольшой электрический удар, в сотню вольт, это в лучшем случае свалит его с ног. Эта огромная мурена или как там их, Андерсон никогда особо не разбирался в морских тварях, была слишком опасна. Не разряд — так скрип мог бы ему навредить, и лучше было бы отступить.  
  
Но… за камнем снова раздался рваный выдох, и Хэнк, укорив себя за бессмысленный риск, осторожно выглянул больше. Если это рыба задыхалась, выброшенная на камень, ей ещё можно было помочь, хотя бы столкнув в воду, пусть даже рискуя получить электрический удар.  
  
За камнем внезапно раздался ответный шорох, и Хэнк было отпрянул, но было поздно. На него уставились два тёмных глаза на остром лице, а потом, сощурившись, быстро оглядели его руку с ножом. Кончик раненого хвоста немного приподнялся, грозя опуститься в воду глубже и создать среду для электрического удара.  
  
— Не надо! — охотник сразу вскинул ладони, а потом спохватился, убирая нож обратно на пояс. — Вот, вот, всё, уже убрал, тише. О боже…  
  
Медленно опустив руки, он во все глаза смотрел на представившуюся ему картину.  
  
Чёрный блестящий хвост без единой чешуйки плавно перетекал в плоский ровный почти человеческий живот, разве что без пупка, и совсем уж мужскую грудь. Крепкие плечи, обычные безволосые руки с короткими чёрными щитками на тыльной стороне ладони, открытое лицо с короткими тёмными волосами и тёмными глазами. Хэнк удивлённо в него уставился, не до конца веря своим глазам.  
  
Да, конечно, он слышал о мерманах — кто о них в прибрежной Скандинавии только не слышал! Но это обсуждалось всегда как миф, как незабвенное лохнесское чудовище: кто-то видел, у кого-то были даже мутные фото, большинство ничему не верило, а настоящей правды никто так никогда и не знал.  
  
И вот он, мерман, живой, прямо перед ним. Хэнк оглядывал его с головы до хвоста, отмечая про себя, что такое симпатичное и совсем человеческое лицо можно было б встретить чуть ли не в любом городе, он удивился раскиданным по белокожей части тела родинкам — и длинному, раза в три длиннее верхней части тела, мощному лоснящемуся хвосту.  
  
Что и говорить, он был восхитителен. Не то чтобы Хэнк был так уж падок на подобный типаж с красивым мужественным лицом и влажными карими глазами, пожалуй даже, встреть он такого парня в городе — может, и вовсе прошёл бы мимо… Но это создание во всей своей двуединой сущности его заворожило. Загипнотизировало — так, что Хэнк подумал было, что это ещё одно оружие и не врут, похоже, всякие сказки о русалочьей магии.  
  
Мерман, между тем, поморщился, дёргано сдвинув хвост, оглянулся на свою рану.  
  
— Мне нужна помощь. Если ты и впрямь хотел бы помочь. Прошу.  
  
Охотник вскинул удивлённо глаза, услышав высокий, но как будто слегка простуженный, сипловатый голос, и перевёл взгляд на повреждённый рыбий хвост.  
  
— Да, — кивнул он, делая шаг к плоскому краю камня, — конечно, — потом кинул взгляд на лицо, полное маленьких родинок, покачал головой. — Не знал, что вы есть. Что вы говорите. Дышите, — он описал рукой тело мермана.  
  
Тот аккуратно приподнял хвост и внезапно криво усмехнулся.  
  
— Удивительно, не правда ли? Мы существуем и, кто бы мог подумать, функционируем.  
  
Хэнк, хмуро рассматривающий рану поближе, глянул на него остро. Ну ничего себе! Да они, оказывается, мало что живые, разумные, говорящие, так ещё и язвительные. Или это ему повезло встретить такой особенный экземпляр?..  
  
— И палец в рот вам не клади, ага, — хмыкнул охотник, аккуратно дотрагиваясь до металлической стрелы, боясь потревожить рану. — Выруби свой ток.  
  
Мерман широко улыбнулся, демонстрируя двойной ряд острых сантиметровых клыков и заставив охотника слегка вздрогнуть от этого зрелища на юном невинном лице.  
  
— Да, — мягко, почти ласково согласился он, — пальцы класть не стоит. Без разрешения.  
  
Сосредоточившись и даже немного нахмурившись, он заставил искорки на краях раны погаснуть.  
  
Хэнк хмуро глянул, но ничего не ответил, вернувшись к ране. Гарпун пробил хвост насквозь, не задев позвоночник, и даже его стальной крюк почти вышел наружу — в этом мерману определённо повезло. Но ломать или двигать стрелу было ни в коем случае нельзя, если он не хотел разворотить рану. Охотник потёр задумчиво заросший трёхдневной щетиной подбородок.  
  
— Мне придётся отрезать пластик ножом, — предупредил он, снова снимая с пояса свой нож. — Потерпи.  
  
Мерман поджал губы, моргнул, поглядев несчастно, но промолчал.  
  
Порывшись в поясной сумке, охотник выудил зажигалку и поднёс к лезвию, раскаляя его вдоль по длине, поглядывая искоса на тонкую, но длинную фигуру.  
  
— Только не дёргайся, — предупредил он, крепко взявшись за тупой конец гарпуна и плавя ножом его ручку у самой раны, с которой немного сочилась тёмно-синяя кровь. — Чёртовы дайверы.  
  
С губ мермана сорвался судорожный вздох.  
  
— Это были любители морской экзотики с целой сетью, в которой уже болталось несколько крупных рыб. Я слишком сильно поднялся и приблизился к берегу, когда они меня заметили. Пути назад уже не было, пришлось уйти на мелководье, — повинился он, опустив голову. А потом вдруг хмыкнул. — Они тоже приняли меня за мурену. Хэнк кинул на него взгляд, снова накаляя лезвие и опуская его на ручку, проплавляя её глубже.  
  
— Что это был за скрип? — поинтересовался он. — Тебя ведь мог кто-то услышать.  
  
Мерман фыркнул с лёгкой небрежностью. Он старался сдерживаться, едва заметно подрагивая хвостом, пока человек работал у самого болезненного места острым, раскалённым оружием.  
  
— Этот крик и должны были услышать. И услышали все, кто нужно. Разве ты не заметил, как умолкли все животные? — мило поинтересовался он, приподняв брови. — Вокруг нас на много локтей нет ни одного существа умнее планктона. Только человек мог быть так неосторожен, чтобы не обратить внимание, — как бы вскользь заметил он, дёрнув плечом.  
  
Хэнк вытащил лезвие и поднял голову, долго поглядев на мермана, подмечая на его лице тщательно скрываемую за ироничностью гримасу боли.  
  
— Я обратил, — заметил он и усмехнулся. — У меня неплохой слух. Но я не люблю, когда кто-то гибнет почём зря. Хреново это, и неважно, кто именно. Всем нужна жизнь.  
  
Мерман удивлённо хлопнул карими глазами, не найдя, что ответить. Он так и смотрел на седую макушку человека, который решил его спасти, как будто размышляя о чём-то своём, кажется, даже позабыв ненадолго о своём несчастном хвосте.

Охотник, между тем, доплавил ручку и выкинул кусок гарпуна. Острый конец стрелы с другой стороны он, крепко придерживая за гребень, выдернул так быстро и аккуратно, как только смог, — но синяя кровь всё равно хлынула ручьём. Мерман вскрикнул так, что захотелось зажать уши.  
  
— От ведь чёрт, — Хэнк сдёрнул с себя шейный цветной платок с грязно-жёлтым рисунком и плотно обмотал им кровящий хвост, а затем встал на ноги, осматривая результат. — Мда.  
  
Мерман с подвязанным хвостом глядел на него снизу вверх и немного дрожал. Он поджал под себя все свои хвостовые петли как мог, и в его тёмных глазах, кажется, стояли слёзы. Теперь по его виду ни в жизнь нельзя было бы поверить, насколько хищным и опасным созданием он являлся, насколько легко он мог бы ранить или убить как в море, так и рядом с ним.  
  
Хэнк глубоко вздохнул, убирая нож в ножны.  
  
— Сожрут тут тебя, осипнешь скрипеть до ночи-то. Тогда и сожрут. Не лесные, так морские. Или ещё какой любитель экзотики наткнётся. И плыть-то не уплывёшь, эх, — он покачал головой, рассуждая вслух, размышляя, что ж ему теперь делать с этим морским чудом, ведь нельзя было тут оставлять, в самом деле. И в общество ни по чьей защите не обратишься, и сородичи его сюда сами не сунутся — небось вообще берега за километры оплывают.  
  
Мерман моргнул и приподнял брови так просяще, что охотник вздрогнул.  
  
— Сожрут, — грустно подтвердил он, кивая. — Наткнётся. Не уплыву.  
  
— Боже ж ты мой, — охотник закатил глаза, чувствуя, как ёкает и сжимается в груди сердце от этого взгляда в самую, чёрт её подери, загрубевшую его душу. — Ладно, ладно. Возьму с собой! Вылечим тебя. Но учти, переться тут километра два, не вздумай мне ныть.  
  
Несчастную мордашку мермана немедленно озарило улыбкой, и он согласно покивал.  
  
Хэнк наклонился, протягивая ладони под гибкое и давно уже тёплое, сухое от солнца тела. Мерман с готовностью обвил его плечи руками, а потом, закусив губу, обвил поверх ещё и раненым хвостом, чтобы не касаться им земли и не напрягать больной конец, уложил его аккуратно поверх своего плеча Хэнку на грудь.  
  
— Эх-х, — Хэнк поднял его с рывка и немного пошатнулся. — Здоровый какой, зараза!  
  
Посопевший ему в шею мерман выглядел подозрительно довольным для тяжело раненного. Судя по совсем исчезнувшим искоркам, он как мог уменьшил чувствительность хвоста.  
  
— Ты сильный, охотник, справишься, — протянул он и немного улыбнулся, кивнув на пояс. — Не только ведь мелочь стреляешь, не правда ли?  
  
Хэнк аккуратно, боясь споткнуться обо что-нибудь, вышел из воды со своей ношей. В любимых трэкинговых ботинках нещадно хлюпало, его куртка на плечах промокла, но это были сущие мелочи по сравнению с его целью.  
  
— Да, бывало дело, — отозвался он, направляясь к ждущему их лесу и размышляя о ближайшей удобной тропе. — Кабанов таскал, они и потяжелее будут.  
  
Мерман обвился поплотнее, втеревшись ему носом в шею, и издал странный тихий курлыкающий звук. Лицо Хэнка невольно загорелось от этого движения, хотя, кажется, само морское создание даже не понимало, насколько интимен такой жест и просто старалось держаться покрепче.  
  
Хэнк вздохнул, перехватывая его под спину удобнее и упрямо шагая к лесу. Лес зашелестел кронами, приветствуя его, встречая и как будто радуясь его возвращению. Вот только теперь он входил в него не один, он вносил в него чуждое создание моря.  
  
— Вот что б ты ноги отращивать умел, а! — проворчал он, выглядывая тропку. — Вот как в наших сказках. У какой-нибудь морской ведьмы, там, попросил или превращался в человека от поцелуя…  
  
Мерман аж выпрямился у него на руках, вскинулся весь, затрепетал, яростно, возмущённо на него глядя.  
  
— Даже не думай так говорить, человек! — кончик раненого хвоста с коротким десятисантиметровым плавником задрожал на груди у Хэнка, сверкнув голубоватыми искорками. — Ноги умеют отращивать только девианты, предавшие море и выбравшие землю! Изменники, ушедшие к людям!.. А я — настоящий мерман, и никаких земных конечностей у меня быть не может! Потому что не должно быть никогда!  
  
Хэнк удивлённо посмотрел в полыхающие карие глаза, прямо обомлев от этого бурного всплеска.  
  
— Ладно, хорошо, как скажешь, — пожал он плечом. — Настоящий ты, настоящий, успокойся. Полноценный и стопроцентный. Чудушко морское, — фыркнул он себе под нос.  
  
Мерман, ещё с секунду поглядев на него с лёгким подозрением, расслабился, чуть-чуть поёрзав, и тут же широко улыбнулся.  
  
— Но ты вполне можешь меня поцеловать, человек, — довольно прищурился он.  
  
Хэнк заалел от такого прямого предложения, даже забыв как-то про бритвенно-острые зубы, глянул мельком на узкие губы мермана и тряхнул головой.  
  
— Потом как-нибудь, кхм, — пробормотал он. — Лучше скажи, как тебя звать-то. Имена же у вас есть?..  
  
Мерман отвёл немного лицо, поглядев на охотника изучающе.  
  
— Есть, — кивнул он. — Хоть и не все предпочитают их носить. Меня зовут Коннор, — очаровательно улыбнулся он.  
  
Хэнк поглядел на него коротко.  
  
— И ты мурена, посланная мне из моря. На мою седую голову, — он покачал пресловутой головой, виляя между деревьями по тропинке и стараясь не цеплять злосчастным чёрным хвостом за кусты и стволы. — Можешь звать меня Хэнком.  
  
Мерман кивнул с самым серьёзным видом.  
  
— Фактически, — заметил он, — моя природа значительно ближе к электрическим угрям, а не муренам. За исключением некоторых деталей, — он снова улыбнулся, показывая самые кончики зубов. — Но в целом, многое наш народ почерпнул от самых разных существ, и вы тому не исключение. Так что называть нас муренами, даже электрическими, не совсем корре...  
  
Хэнк закатил глаза и приостановился, тут же быстро, коротко поцеловал неугомонные губы, прижавшись к ним своими, чуть сжав нижнюю и отпустив. Он глянул ещё раз на него коротко, продолжив путь.  
  
— Фактически, — тон в тон отозвался Хэнк, — ты болтливая русалочья задница, Коннор.  
  
Мерман заворожённо посмотрел на него, медленно облизывая тонким языком свои губы несколько раз подряд и замолкая.  
  
Охотник хмыкнул с некоторым смущением, а затем облегчённо выдохнул, увидев впереди собственный дом.

  
Он перехватил мермана поудобнее, стараясь не задумываться о том, как сильно изменится его жизнь, когда они вдвоём перешагнут порог его веранды. Стараясь не задумываться о том, как он сейчас рискует, внося в свой дом — пусть и ненадолго — настолько чужое, странное, опасное, но доверившееся ему создание. Стараясь не задумываться, как, возможно, хотелось бы его оставить насовсем.  
  
Лес согласно прошелестел им вслед.


	2. Часть 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В твиттере [иллюстрация к главе](https://twitter.com/stefboread/status/1150452824192573440) )

Охотник медленно взошёл со своей ношей по широким ступеням на веранду.  
  
Его дом, одноэтажный, просторный, деревянный и крепкий, стоял на самом краю небольшого сильно заросшего оврага, куда выходило панорамное окно спальни. Густая непроходимая чаща окружала и скрывала дом почти со всех сторон так, что уже в нескольких десятков шагов его было невозможно заметить, если не знать, куда идти. Тёмно-зелёный, не в пример ярким деревенским домикам вдоль норвежских берегов, он служил укрытием от чужих глаз, и вместе с тем от него веяло непритязательным уютом.  
  
Мерман оглянулся через плечо охотника, пока тот, не отпуская его от себя, пытался сладить с дверью. Коннор мало что знал о быте людей, и каждый уголок ему хотелось исследовать, изучить, проанализировать. Он успел заметить подсобные строения за углом и прозрачные большие коробки, в которых что-то росло, когда Хэнк, ругаясь сквозь зубы, толкнул дверь боком и внёс его внутрь.  
  
— Слава яйцам, добрались. Ну что, мерман, гостем будешь, — он улыбнулся коротко, стараясь не задевать раненым хвостом углы мебели.  
  
Коннор кивнул, пытаясь не морщиться: с рваной раны всё ещё немного подтекала кровь, заливая чернильным пятном охотнику грудь.  
  
Дом был спокоен и тих, когда они вошли, и мерман, стараясь отвлечься от боли, с жадным любопытством оглядывался по сторонам. Не то, чтобы у Хэнка было так уж много скарба, но взгляд цеплялся за редкие детали: рога на стене по пути в кухню, небольшую шкуру на диване в просторной гостиной, деревянные и костяные фигурки и изделия, расставленные тут и там и ждущие своей очереди на продажу.  
  
— Что, в первый раз жильё видишь? — усмехнулся Хэнк, покрепче перехватывая изворачивающегося направо и налево мермана. — Ну, тише, не то уроню. Руки уже отваливаются твою электрическую задницу таскать, — проворчал он.  
  
Коннор, послушно замирая, снова приник к груди охотника пружинистым телом, взглянул на него и задумчиво поджал губы.  
  
— Жилое — в первый раз вижу. Исследовал несколько раз заброшенные дома, захваченные морем или оставленные на берегу, — кивнул мерман. — Там было… гораздо печальнее, чем у тебя. Там было много забвения и слишком мало жизни. А тут, — он запнулся, обводя глазами высокие стены и не находя правильных слов, — иначе.  
  
Охотник в ответ промолчал. Что и говорить, он сам не то что о жилищах мерманов — о самих мерманах как настоящих и живых — пару часов назад-то ещё и не подозревал. А сказки, видать, слишком много лгали...  
  
Не останавливаясь больше, Хэнк пронёс его через гостиную прямиком к довольно просторной ванной, где на ближайшее время и думал устроить мермана с его больным хвостом. Без воды-то, наверное, ему долго в любом случае не протянуть, рассудил он.  
  
Охотник, поначалу с сомнением глянув в сторону овальной деревянной ванны в глубине комнаты, качнул головой и аккуратно усадил Коннора в стоящее у входа плетёное кресло для одежды. Затем со стоном выпрямился, поводя окаменевшими плечами и глядя, как мерман осторожно расстилает по кафелю свой длинный хвост. Повязка из шейного платка, вся промоченная синим, сбилась, приоткрывая рваные края гладкой чёрной кожи. По ним снова немного заискрило, и мерман шумно выдохнул сквозь зубы.  
  
— Погоди немного, разденусь и займусь раной, — хмуро пообещал Хэнк.  
  
Он разулся и оставил в прихожей карабин, добычу и охотничий пояс, а затем вернулся в ванную с целым набором вещей. Сгрудив это всё на столик у зеркала, Хэнк первым делом скинул пропитанную насквозь синей кровью куртку и испачканную футболку, штаны в пятнах, сложил всё в угол, оставшись с голым торсом, в одном только нижнем белье.  
  
Мерман, сразу уцепившийся взглядом, стоило только Хэнку начать расстёгивать куртку, потом и вовсе вытянулся в кресле, бесцеремонно обводя глазами его фигуру. Охотник под этим взглядом, который ясно чувствовал всем телом, смущённо отвернулся к раковине, чтобы хорошенько отмыть руки перед тем, что собирался сделать.  
  
— Ты красивый, — прошелестел Коннор за его спиной, рассматривая его как можно ближе, изгибаясь так, что крепкое плетёное кресло под его весом заскрипело. — Сильный.  
  
Хэнк обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы натолкнуться взглядом на кончик языка, показавшийся между приоткрытых губ. Он наклонил голову, хмуро краснея, и отрывистым движением набрал воды в посудину для промывки раны.  
  
Да, Хэнку не впервой было слышать такие слова, хотя и давно в последний раз это дело было, пару лет уж прошло, не меньше. Он и усмехнулся бы, привычно сводя всё к шутке, как тогда сводил, да только от этого шелестящего голоса у него позвоночник прошило от затылка к копчику. Что же такое было в этих откровенных словах, взглядах, что так сильно притягивало его, отчего жарче становилось в груди? Ведь скажи так любой другой — он не повёлся бы, оттолкнул за навязчивость, а то и вовсе счёл бы за дурную глупую лесть. Может, и в самом деле русалочья магия существовала, уж не во всём врали старые сказки?..  
  
— Думать не хочу, каково мне будет завтра с утра после этой пробежки, — неловко фыркнул Хэнк, садясь на пол рядом с хвостом мермана, ставя воду тут же и подготавливая всё принесённое. — Ладно, парень. Держись. Не шарахни меня током.  
  
Под тихое шипение он размочил полуприсохший платок и осторожно его снял, чтобы обмыть сквозную рану.  
  
Под сдавленные вскрики ополоснул её обеззараживающим раствором и уж как мог аккуратно унял кровь специальной губкой, вставив её в разрыв.  
  
Под тихий хруст деревянных подлокотников кресла быстро намотал временную повязку из липкого бинта…  
  
— Всё пока, только в воде не мочи, — Хэнк наконец поднял взгляд и оторопел.  
  
Мерман сидел с плотно сжатыми губами — бледнее серого кафеля у себя за спиной. На руках, вцепившихся в подлокотники, распрямились защитные чёрные гребни длинным остриём вперёд, прикрыли всю кисть от самого запястья. По его плечам, груди, животу протянулись маленькие молнии, заставляя сверкать беловато-голубым родинки, разбросанные по телу. Короткие разряды соскальзывали к хвосту, спускались с кресла — но гасли, не доходя до влажного кафеля, забрызганного голубоватой от крови водой.  
  
Коннор был так красив в своей едва сдерживаемой ярости, во всей опасности своей натуры, но видеть его страдания было невыносимо, слишком тяжело.  
  
— Боже мой, — сердце Хэнка сжалось, он покачал головой, сокрушаясь невольно причинённой Коннору боли и удивляясь его самоконтролю. А потом протянул руку к чёрному боку, пониже коротких сверкающих линий. — Вот кто у нас тут сильный-то, а, — он погладил ласково по гладкой, плотной, напоминающей мягкую резину коже хвоста, потом тесно прижал к ней ладонь. — Ты умница, Коннор.  
  
Мерман поглядел на него посветлевшими от боли глазами, потом вдохнул шумно и глубоко, унимая искорки, складывая гребни, — и потянулся сам рукой к ладони Хэнка, лежащей на его бедре.  
  
— Тогда поцелуй меня, человек, — тихо, горько сглотнул, проговорил он, — если я и правда такой умница. Мне станет лучше.  
  
Хэнк завороженно посмотрел на него, поднимаясь с пола. Он наклонился над креслом, опираясь на спинку, глядя во всё ещё бледное лицо, а потом придержал рукой за крутой подбородок, мягко накрыл губы своими.  
  
В тот миг он не стал задумываться о том, что перед ним совсем не человек, не вспомнил ни об острых зубах, ни о гребнях на кистях. Он только скользнул губами по чужим тонким, немного прохладным губам, легко толкнулся внутрь влажным языком, встречая такой же, погружаясь в тепло чужого рта.  
  
Это удивительное создание тянуло его к себе магнитом, цепляло охотника за заскорузлую душу, бередило в груди непонятное, горячее чувство.  
  
Охотник целовал его долго, не меньше минуты, ощущая, как ласково прохаживаются по его плечам чужие узкие кисти, как стремятся его приблизить, прижать к себе чужие руки.  
  
Он оторвался с трудом, слыша тихий разочарованный стон, и вгляделся в ставшие совсем тёмными карие глаза. Коннор всё так же обнимал его руками, глубоко и жадно дыша. Его скулы и нос горели голубым — в цвет его крови, и Хэнк вдруг понял, что мерман сильно покраснел. Возможно, даже был возбуждён…  
  
Охотник, смущённо кашлянув, выпрямился, невольно бросая взгляд на бёдра мермана, где как раз должен был быть пах, но не заметил на чёрной коже ничего выступающего. Он отвёл глаза, чувствуя лёгкое горьковатое облегчение, ведь у него самого возбуждение вот-вот готово было стать очевидным. Значит, не так у них, морских, всё, значит, лишнее ему показалось.  
  
Коннор между тем облизнулся, переводя дыхание.  
  
— Так и впрямь значительно лучше, — отметил он с невинной улыбкой, мягко скользнув рукой по боку Хэнка.  
  
Охотник, чуть тряхнув головой, чтобы унять прошедшую по телу волну от одного этого жеста, сделал шаг в сторону. Пора было наконец заняться собой, брошенными вещами, добычей.  
  
— Вот и хорошо, — отозвался Хэнк, решительно влезая в ванну от греха — в прямом смысле — подальше и задёргивая за собой шторку. — Через пару часов сменим повязку на постоянную.  
  
Быстро смывая с себя грязь, чужую кровь и пот, он прямо чувствовал сканирующий, прощупывающий через тоненькую светлую ткань взгляд. Ощущение было настолько ярким, как будто никакой разделяющей их преграды не было и вовсе. Помыв и ополоснув голову, Хэнк всё же не удержался и чуть выглянул в щель между шторкой и стеной, чтобы проверить собственное чутьё.  
  
Чутьё его не подвело. Коннор смотрел ровно туда, где были его бёдра, немного покусывая губы острыми кончиками зубов. Раскинувшийся едва ли не на треть ванной, он опёрся локтём о ручку кресла, наблюдая за движениями человека, как будто бы и в самом деле мог видеть сквозь пелену ткани. А потом перевёл взгляд на его лицо и чуть улыбнулся, приподняв брови.  
  
Не дожидаясь новых слов о себе, Хэнк скрылся за шторкой, выключил воду и крепко обмотал вокруг бёдер полотенце.  
  
Пытаясь не смотреть на мермана, но всё так же ощущая его взгляд — теперь-то тому и вовсе ничто не мешало, — охотник постарался как можно быстрее прибраться в ванной, кинув одежду в стиральную машинку и вытерев пол. Он старательно избегал рук мермана, чтобы тот снова не смог сбить его с мысли, свернуть их на неверную дорожку, и прикосновений к нему, осторожно обходя его хвост, пока убирался.  
  
— Долго можешь без воды? — поинтересовался Хэнк наконец, засомневавшись, не отнести ли сначала Коннора в пресловутую ванну, прежде чем вернуться к насущному.  
  
Мерман посмотрел на него немного задумчиво.  
  
— Если целиком насухо, то день и ночь смогу, больше не вынесу — отключусь, — ровно отозвался он. — Вот только у нашего рода есть одна особенность, Хэнк… Первее, чем от сухости, моё существование нарушится от того, что здесь, на земле, я слишком мало чувствую поверхностью кожи. Ваш воздух — слишком лёгкий, он не гладит и не окружает меня как вода. В нём не хватает привычных сигналов...  
  
Коннор провёл ладонями по своим предплечьям, по рукам, поглядывая на охотника из-под ресниц. Уголки его губ были грустно опущены.  
  
— Ты обнимал меня всю дорогу, ты целовал меня сейчас — и это было так хорошо, почти как ласки волн на глубине, — тихо прошептал он, снова немного голубея по щекам.  
  
Хэнк шумно выдохнул, стискивая зубы, не в силах оторвать глаз от острых скул с едва заметными родинками. Ну сколько уж можно вестись на этот чёртов русалочий трюк!..  
  
— Так, всё, сейчас налью тебе полную ванну.  
  
Он резко развернулся, включая прохладную воду — рассудив, что мерману будет комфортней при невысокой температуре, ведь вода в норвежских морях редко становилась теплее десятка градусов, нагреваясь только у самого берега.  
  
Затем подошёл к креслу, где Коннор с готовностью протянул ему руки. Он думал было подхватить его с рывка, но мерман вдруг крепко обхватил его за шею, сам подтягивая вверх своё гибкое тело.  
  
Хэнк едва успел отвернуться от приоткрытых губ, и те скользнули по его тёмной с проседью щетине.  
  
— Тихо мне, засранец! — охотник подхватил обеими руками муреновый хвост, легонько шлёпая по гладкой заднице.  
  
Коннор заулыбался, но послушно притих, притираясь как можно плотнее, втискиваясь в такое живое, ещё чуть влажное человеческое тело.  
  
— Сядь со мной в воду, человек, — протянул он улыбчиво. — Хэнк… Пожалуйста. Не утоплю ведь, — уголок губ мермана скользнул вверх, в глазах мелькнуло искристо.  
  
Охотник, поднеся его к ванной и усадив на высокий овальный бортик из светлого дерева, хмыкнул и не удержался, проводя по тёмным прямым волосам и качая головой.  
  
— Вот ведь хвостатое шило в заднице!..  
  
Коннор в ответ прижался к нему и даже немного обвил его верхней частью хвоста так, будто бы Хэнк мог не медля, вот сейчас всё бросить и оставить его одного если уж не до самого Йоля, то до Мидсоммара так точно.  
  
Хэнк немного отвернулся, сильно закусывая губу. Мерман так истово жаждал близости, так тянулся за прикосновениями, так провоцировал, манил и соблазнял... Но вдруг это всё была и вправду лишь нужда в постоянном контакте? Ведь он мог вовсе не желать и даже не мочь в физическую связь с человеком. Вот только самого охотника, давненько уже не выбиравшегося в город и ещё дольше не делившего ни с кем постель, съедало желанием гораздо большего, чем просто объятия и поцелуи.  
  
— Позже, — пообещал он, погладив Коннора по усыпанной родинками щеке, сжав за плечо. — Полежи пока, как разберусь со всем, вернусь. Как раз и поужинаем, и перевяжем.  
  
Мерман поглядел на него блестящими глазами и кивнул, соскальзывая в овальную большую ванну, укладывая вдвое свой хвост по дну, уж сколько поместилось, и оставляя снаружи раненую часть.  
  
Вода качнулась почти по самый бортик, и Хэнк выключил кран, наблюдая за погрузившимся под воду лицом Коннора. Мерман прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь родной стихией и легко улыбаясь.  
  
Охотник только усмехнулся, поднимаясь с бортика.  
  
Разобравшись с вещами и одевшись в домашнее, он задумчиво поглядел на заячьи тушки. Да, теперь-то, с гостем, которому наверняка только свежее мясо и захочется, этого хватит в лучшем случае на пару дней. Хотя он до встречи с мерманом рассчитывал-то, что уж до выходных легко на добытом проживёт.  
  
Одному ему настрелянного зверья в лесу с выращенным своими руками обычно с лихвой хватало на стол, а за остальным как раз по выходным Хэнк катался вместе с другом-егерем в город. Свою машину ему держать смысла не было: лес вокруг его дома был густой, да и внедорожник Фаулера помогал ему затариться бензином и другими запасами, особенно к зиме. Ну а Хэнк, со своей стороны, не забывал угостить друга копчёным или вяленым из своей добычи.  
  
Свежуя тушки, Хэнк покачал головой. Небось, мерману и вовсе свежая рыба нужна, а не непойми какое мясо из лесного зверья. Значит, завтра таки придётся ему добираться до города на своих двоих, не тревожить же друга — да и как Джеффри объяснишь, с чего вдруг десятком килограммов рыбы запастись решил.  
  
Солнце склонилось давно за верхушки елей, когда он закончил сам и принёс мерману на деревянном блюде нарезанное пластами свежее мясо.  
  
Коннор с тихим плеском вынырнул из ванной, посмотрев на человека радостно горящими глазами — как будто и впрямь думал, что тот обманет, хотя бы до утра да точно уже не появится. У Хэнка дёрнулся невольно уголок губ и ёкнуло сердце.  
  
— Вот, — он подтолкнул чуть-чуть к мерману блюдо, поставив его на широкий бортик ванной у стены. — Я пока перевяжу.  
  
Хэнк опустился на колени, снимая самую малость закровивший бинт и отмечая удовлетворённо, что края раны подсохли. Аккуратно удалив кусочки губки, он стал накладывать свежую повязку, заодно поглядывая на то, как Коннор ест.  
  
Мерман, задумчиво поджав губы, распрямил чёрный гребень на левой кисти и, аккуратно накалывая на его острый край кусочек за кусочком, быстро ел мясо с тарелки, умудряясь даже не брызгать на себя красным. Когда на блюде осталось только немного крови, он, облизнувшись, вдруг макнул в неё подушечки двух пальцев, а затем неторопливо положил их на высунутый кончик языка. И всё бы ничего, вот только глянул он при этом замершему Хэнку в глаза.  
  
Хэнка передёрнуло от этого зрелища: как-никак, только что из мяса свежим натекло, — но и тряхнуло от одного только сочетания чистого взгляда с медленно вытягиваемыми изо рта пальцами.  
  
— Не делай так больше, — пробормотал охотник и нахмурился. — В смысле, не нужно вылизывать эту грёбаную кровь. Надо ещё чего — скажи, принесу.  
  
Коннор светло улыбнулся, кивая.  
  
— Как скажешь, Хэнк. Спасибо за ужин.  
  
Охотник кивнул, но блюдо отставил-таки подальше на столик у раковины, просто на всякий случай.  
  
Мерман провёл по воде пальцами, глянул на него чуть искоса.  
  
— Ты сегодня дважды меня не испугался, Хэнк, — заметил он. — Даже когда я и в самом деле был на грани своего контроля, был для тебя по-настоящему опасен. Но ты даже не дрогнул. Не озлился, не дёрнулся.  
  
Хэнк хмыкнул, пожав плечами.  
  
— Хех. Был бы я охотником, парень, если б боялся тех, кто меня сильнее? — отозвался он, присаживаясь на крепкий деревянный бортик.  
  
Мерман поглядел ему в глаза, и теперь у Хэнка не было даже шторки, чтобы защититься от сканирующего его душу взгляда. Охотник криво усмехнулся. Свою-то душу, в отличие от тела, никогда и не думал тряпками прикрывать.  
  
— Люди всегда действовали при встречах со мной иначе, — возразил Коннор с дрогнувшим на мгновение лицом. — Они убегали или нападали, стремясь причинить мне вред. Люди никогда не считали меня таким, как они. Живым. Равным. Способным чувствовать. А ты посчитал. Помог и принял, принёс к себе. Разделил со мной жильё и пищу.  
  
Его голос становился тише, журчаще звуча, а пальцы мягко коснулись сильного бедра Хэнка, провели по нему от края шорт до колена.  
  
— Раздели теперь со мной воду, человек.  
  
Хэнк, снова заворожённый этим голосом, этим лицом, этими мазками прикосновений, плавно наклонился к потянувшемуся к нему мерману, смыкаясь с ним губами, позволяя снова втянуть себя в поцелуй.  
  
— Ты хочешь меня, Коннор? — хрипло спросил он, отрываясь и вспоминая свои последние сомнения, ища ответ в лице, глазах, которые были так схожи с людскими. Мерман улыбнулся чарующе, его тонкие ловкие пальцы скользнули по складкам домашних шорт Хэнка.  
  
— Я хочу всё, что ты можешь мне дать, человек, — он потянулся, медленно и долго лизнув Хэнка по шее. — Хочу дать тебе всё, что сможешь вынести. Ты был со мной, пока было тяжело и больно, так будь со мной, когда будет хорошо и жарко.  
  
Охотник сглотнул и плавно поднялся, короткими движениями избавляясь от вещей, скидывая их на кресло. А затем снова присел на бортик, уже обнажённый. Вода чуть нагрелась от тела мермана, но всё же оставалась прохладной, и Коннор улыбнулся каверзно, подтаскивая к себе человека.  
  
Хэнк, невольно удивившись силе его рук, позволил утопить себя по грудь, ложась на гибкое подвижное тело, притираясь самым пахом к месту, где начинался муреновый хвост.  
  
Коннор тихо и долго охнул, обнимая его, прижимая к себе плотнее. Он погладил по сильным плечам, по спине, где встали дыбом короткие волоски, нырнул ладонями под воду — туда, где ложбинка позвоночника плавно изгибалась в пояснице. Он дотянулся ещё ниже, сжал крепкие ягодицы, и Хэнк охнул сквозь сжатые зубы, жадно зацеловал мермана в шею.  
  
Охотник чувствовал, что прохладная вода как будто нагревается от них с Коннором, становясь горячее. Он потёрся своим жёстким торсом о гибкое тело, чувствуя, как кружит голову близость, как ударяет в пах отзывчивость мермана, как плавится от его и своего собственного желания разум.  
  
Хэнк со стоном приподнялся, отрываясь от мермана и держась одной рукой за бортик ванной: у него вставало так быстро и сильно, что лежать вплотную становилось уже неприятно. Он легонько проехался головкой члена по чёрной коже в воде и вдруг замер, почувствовав не просто плотную гладкость. Он опустил взгляд, тяжело выдыхая, глядя сквозь воду, как в паху у Коннора выделяется треугольник остриём к хвосту, выгибается, начинает распрямляться длинный тонкий член, сужающийся к концу.  
  
Мерман прикусил губу, жарко глянув на Хэнка, когда его член, двухцветный: чёрный вдоль наружной части до самого кончика и светлый, практически в тон кожи, с внутренней стороны, резко изогнувшись вверх, упруго упёрся в толстый ствол самого охотника.  
  
— Я уж подумал было, нам с тобой никак, — хрипло заметил Хэнк и, не отрывая взгляда, обнял ладонью их обоих, пусть и таких разных, потёр по всей длине. Мерман свистяще выдохнул, коротко застонав. Его руки, так и не отпустившие бёдра охотника, скользнули тому под ягодицы, немного развели их, ласково провели по ложбинке пальцами.  
  
— Всегда можно найти способ, — его высокий голос, казалось, стал ещё более сиплым. — Я смогу в тебя войти, если ты позволишь. Для меня самого твой орган слишком не гибок и велик.  
  
Он улыбнулся откровенно, тёмными, почти чёрными глазами жадно оглядывая влажное тело Хэнка, заглядывая ему в светлые голубые глаза.  
  
Охотник вздрогнул, тяжело сглатывая, но всё же скользнул ладонью по члену Коннора вниз, изучая его пальцами под тихие вздохи. Длинный член у основания резко изгибался в тело, и под тугой дугой Хэнк очертил треугольник, в который всё плотно скрывалось. Там, в глубине, действительно было узенькое отверстие, и он аккуратно тронул его пальцем. Оно уходило резко вниз, в сторону хвоста, и даже если бы его удалось растянуть, чтобы туда втолкнуться, требовался такой же тонкий и гибкий член, как у самого мермана, готовый совершать движения как вверх, так и вниз.  
  
Мерман прикусил губу, позволяя себя изучать, временами вздрагивая от наиболее чувствительных касаний.  
  
Охотник криво ухмыльнулся, вытягивая из него палец и снова стискивая ему член. Лицо Хэнка было алым от возбуждения и лёгкой волны стыда, но он не собирался останавливаться в начатом. Он хотел этого не-человека, хотел его до умопомрачения, и их различие, его особенности и странности только сильнее подчёркивали их общее, обоюдное стремление, их равенство друг перед другом.  
  
— Значит, войдёшь в меня, — низко отозвался он, разводя ноги по бокам Коннора, упираясь коленями в плоское деревянное дно.  
  
Мерман прерывисто выдохнул, трогая его по входу пальцами, начиная мягко проникать в него сам. Палец за пальцем, и Хэнк закрыл глаза, закусывая губу, ощущая движение внутри себя. Он не заметил даже, в какой момент тонкие сильные пальцы сменились гибким членом, но мерман толкнулся в него глубже, сильнее, и Хэнк застонал сквозь зубы, распахивая глаза.  
  
Коннор крепко обнимал его, плавно и медленно двигая бёдрами, смотря ему прямо в лицо. Он спустил руку ниже, стискивая человеку член, а потом подстраивая движения под свой же ритм.

  
Хэнк наклонился ниже, смешивая их дыхание, практически касаясь губами губ при каждом толчке. Он аккуратно лизнул по ним языком, и мерман, охнув, приоткрыл рот. Хэнк скользнул внутрь, трогая по острым кончикам зубов, а потом сталкиваясь с Коннором языком.  
  
Член мермана входил так глубоко, почти по самое основание, и охотник застонал ему в рот, чувствуя, как одновременно сжимается на его собственном стволе рука. Мерный плеск вокруг них становился всё более рваным и громким, вода захлёстывала края ванной, то и дело сливаясь наружу, но Хэнк уже не думал об этом, он только тонул в своих ощущениях, чувствуя себя целиком, полностью в руках мермана, двигался навстречу его движениям, насаживался на него сам.  
  
Коннор провёл большим пальцем по его головке, передёрнул ему жёстко ещё несколько раз, и Хэнк застонал гортанно, громко, кончая белыми разводами в воду. Он захлебнулся воздухом, всё ещё двигаясь, утыкаясь лбом в покрытое родинками плечо.  
  
Коннор толкнулся резко, запрокидывая голову, его длинный член мелко сотрясся внутри охотника, проходясь по чувствительным точкам, и Хэнк застонал, ощущая, как его накрывает второй волной оргазма.  
  
Мерман под ним заскрипел, захрипел почти на грани слышимости, выгибаясь дугой, притираясь своей гладкой грудью без единого волоска к мощным грудным мышцам охотника. Хэнк вжал его в себя за талию, глубоко и жадно целуя. Он почувствовал, как его снова пытается неосознанно обвить хвостом, как крепко прижимается к нему мерман по всей возможной длине, — а потом медленно, секунда за секундой приотпускает, расслабляясь.  
  
Солнце окрасило оранжевыми пятнами кафель у самого потолка. День был слишком длинным, день был таким непростым, за него случилось так многое и столь странное. За него жизнь стала иной, ещё пока не свернув по новому пути, но уже перестав быть прежней.  
  
Хэнк, укладываясь на жёсткую сильную чужую грудь, сомкнул веки, ощущая, как ласково касаются его плеч другие руки. Он слышал мерный шум прибоя и тихий печальный шёпот, но уже не был уверен, казалось ему или нет.  
  
— Так, всё так, человек. Мы стали единым, и ты вскоре вернёшь мне море. Мы снова станем разным, и оно разделит нас снова. Семь дней, семь ночей, человек, — море поцелует тебя в последний раз, и я уйду в свой мир, оставив тебя в твоём. Мерманы и люди не смогут быть вместе, и моя цель будет исполнена, как бы то ни было. Как бы того не желало моё сердце...


	3. Часть 3

Почувствовав тепло на щеке, Хэнк открыл глаза. Сознание медленно впускало реальность, ощущения накатывали на охотника мягкой волной. Пахло деревом, утром и лесом, за окном заливались птицы, а солнце грело его скулу, затопив своими косыми лучами спальню с широким, почти до пола, окном и деревянными стенами.   
  
Охотник глубоко вздохнул, потягиваясь, и сморщился от затопившей всё тело мышечной боли. Он нахмурился, соображая, что же такого наделал вчера, что так напоминают о себе шея и плечи, руки и целиком вся спина. Даже когда тащил кабана осенью на своём горбу из самой середины леса, не так всё ныло, а тут — вот поди ж ты. Даже задница, казалось, не осталась в стороне...  
  
Из-за приоткрытой двери спальни, где-то в глубине дома, в ванной раздался тихий плеск раз и другой, и Хэнк замер. Его охолонуло, когда он вспомнил разом, в один момент весь вчерашний день, все произошедшие перемены и его странное, ошеломляюще жаркое завершение. Он вспомнил, как решил помочь, как принёс домой, как сопротивлялся чарам иного существа — и как канул в его объятья под самый вечер, потеряв голову от желания и страшной силы тяги. Вспомнил, как всколыхнуло ему сердце вчера и сочувствием, и радостью, и жаром, и теплом.  
  
Из памяти только выветрилось, как потом, убаюканный русалочьим шёпотом, он пробудился и выбрался из ванной, добрёл в несознательном состоянии до постели. Зато Хэнк ясно помнил то горячее, что случилось между ним и красивым мерманом, которого он сам же внёс в свой дом. Как наяву пригрезились снова сильные руки на своих плечах, прохладная кожа и бесконечное множество поцелуев, трение мягкого русалочьего хвоста, тонкий необычный член — сначала в его руке, а потом и ниже, в нём самом.  
  
Охотник сглотнул, чувствуя, что его накрывает душной волной стыда, встаёт в горле ком.  
  
Мерман, опасный полузверь-получеловек, разумный и страстный, но чуждый всему, что только знал и чем жил Хэнк! Чуждый всей земной жизни, всем людям разом. Чужеродный, хоть и такой живой. Место которому в море, а не на земле — да и там не попадаться на глаза никому, чтобы не ранили снова, не убили как чудную зверушку. Сердце в груди словно стиснуло, сжало скакнувшей в голову мыслью: вот бы остался. Пусть не показать никому, даже другу, пусть другим людям в глаза смотреть теперь стыдно будет, но только бы остался рядом.  
  
Охотник нахмурился, прогоняя глупую мысль из головы, зажмурился, откидываясь на подушку. Он пытался вспомнить другие лица: десятки лиц тех, с кем порой виделся на ночь или две, с кем жил месяц-другой-третий. Пытался вспомнить свою первую любовь на излёте школьных лет, пытался всматриваться во всех тех девчонок и мальчишек, которых только встречал за всю свою жизнь, в те давние, ушедшие уже года, когда ещё не махнул рукой на попытки найти своего человека, родную душу.  
  
Не нашлась душа: и тогда, и сейчас, в воспоминаниях пусто было в череде чужих ему людей. Зато то и дело заслоняли размытые временем лица, сливающиеся одно в другое, тонкие улыбчивые губы и горячий взгляд кофейных глаз.  
  
Хэнк застонал тихо, прижимая ладони к полыхающему лицу, слыша буквально, как ворочается в сердце огромное и незваное чувство, не желая его себе называть. Из ванной снова раздался тихий плеск, а вслед ему позвал сипловатый высокий голос.  
  
— Человек, я слышу тебя. Дай же на тебя поглядеть снова.  
  
От груди по животу вниз стрельнуло от одних только этих слов тонко и болезненно, и Хэнк с силой прикусил губу, встряхнул головой, отгоняя от себя это чувство. Он поднялся с постели, немного морщась от боли, и натянул домашние шорты с футболкой.  
  
— Сраная сирена, — усмехнулся охотник, выходя в коридор. — Когда уже сожрёшь?.. Сколько уж можно подманивать и голову мне морочить своей долбанной магией, а?  
  
Зайдя в ванную, он с кривой улыбкой покачал головой, опираясь о косяк, разглядывая тёмный силуэт в бликах разлитой по полу вокруг ванны воды. Сердце стукнуло у горла, когда он заметил в падающем из спальни солнечном свете уже так знакомое лицо, но вида Хэнк не подал.  
  
Мерман вынырнул немного больше, наклоняя голову, разглядывая его нечитаемо. Губы его мягко дрогнули.  
  
— Магия голоса — тоже людские сказки, Хэнк, — отозвался он человеку в тон. — Мерманы не поют, а мой скрежет создан для защиты от других, ты и сам ведь слышал. Что же до твоего тела, — Коннор немного выгнулся, приподнимаясь на локтях так, что Хэнку стал виден плоский живот, переходящий в чёрное, — предпочту его снова ощутить в своих объятьях, а совсем не на зубах. Разве что, как вчера, самую-самую малость... — он улыбнулся широко и подмигнул, взглядом долго прохаживаясь по отмеченной человеческой шее.  
  
Хэнк на этих словах распахнул глаза и мигом развернулся к зеркалу, разглядывая свою шею. Он оттянул ворот, чтобы глянуть на ключицы, а затем и вовсе задрал футболку, рассматривая множество следов.  
  
— О боже…  
  
В отражении яркими пятнами до самой груди спускались засосы и синеватые строчки от острых зубов, хотя чего стоило мерману не прокусить человеческую кожу хотя бы случайно, охотник имел представление. Бордовые следы касались даже плеч, но заметнее всего были вокруг сосков, настолько, что даже седоватые густые волосы на груди терялись в их пунктирных лентах.  
  
— Ты тоже старался, охотник, — заметил, между тем, очень довольный мерман, проводя пальцами по своей белой шее, поглядывая на человека из-под ресниц, — но не твоя вина, что моё тело легко возобновляет свой внешний покров. Но ты же оставишь мне новые, верно? Может быть, даже прямо сейчас, — он протянул к охотнику руки, приглашая в объятья.  
  
Хэнк уставился на него, чувствуя, что скулы по цвету примерно сравниваются с оставленными засосами, а грудь заполняет жгучий стыд. Мало было этой грёбаной мурене на нём всём наследить как на своей игрушке, так ещё и добавить захотелось!.. Это уже переходило всякие рамки, что бы мерман там себе ни думал.  
  
— Так, всё, пошёл нахрен! — вспылил охотник, с размаха рубанув воздух ладонью. — Хватит, никаких теперь тисканий. Сейчас мокрое одеяло принесу, укутаю, чтобы больше не приставал с этим своим “обними, а то помру”, — пригрозил он, направившись было к двери и бросая на наглеца строгий взгляд. Да только там, где стоял, и замер.  
  
Мерман вцепился обеими руками в бортик ванной, скрываясь за ним так, что виднелось только его расстроенное лицо — и то наполовину, будто бы хотел спрятаться от внезапного гнева человека, боялся, что тот и в самом деле выполнит угрозу.  
  
— Не надо, — тихо просипел он, глядя охотнику в глаза и сводя в умоляющем жесте брови. Кончик его раненого хвоста заметно подрагивал. — Пожалуйста...  
  
Хэнк возвёл очи горе, чувствуя, как стискивает грудь в бессчётный уже раз стальным обручем, как горят ладони, сводит пальцы от желания прикоснуться к Коннору, извиниться за свою вспышку и угрозу. Хотя ведь все следы никуда не девались, а мерман, зараза, и новых таки добавит, не постесняется...  
  
— Грёбаные мерманы, — прорычал Хэнк в сердцах, делая пару шагов к ванне и опускаясь на колени. Он прерывисто вздохнул, качая головой. — Долбаная ты муреновая сволота, вот что творишь со мной, а...  
  
Его рука скользнула в подсохшие мягкие каштановые волосы, и мерман тихо выдохнул, зажмуриваясь от удовольствия, напрашиваясь на дальнейшую ласку.  
  
Действительно, и никакого гипноза не надо, — подумалось охотнику, склонившему голову к чужому лицу, — и так, вон, верёвки вьёт только в путь, пятнает, что хочет, то и творит. Вот только удержаться от этого никак не получалось, остановить себя он не мог — так тянуло.  
  
Его губы накрыли тонкие губы мермана, и тот едва успел охнуть ему в рот, когда Хэнк зацеловал его, неторопливо поначалу, ласково, с разгорающейся жадностью усиливая, углубляя поцелуй.  
  
Голову снова закружило, в груди перевернулось, стоило охотнику только скользнуть ладонями по гладкой коже, поприжать к себе прохладное тело. Пропал всякий счёт времени, реальность канула в Лету, и Хэнк ощутил, как его снова уносит, толкаясь своим языком в чужой отзывчивый рот.  
  
Стоило лишь немного приотпустить, как Коннор с долгим, вибрирующим стоном зацеловал его сам, притягивая к себе и не давая опомниться, не давая оторваться. Охотник прервал поцелуй, лишь почувствовав, как начинают затекать голени на полу.  
  
— Ну всё, всё, хватит, — долго выдохнув, он провёл большим пальцем по заалевшим, заблестевшим от слюны тонким губам мермана. — Надо бы уже делами заняться, на завтрак сообразить, за рыбой, вот, для тебя в город съездить. А то сырого мяса дома почти не осталось.  
  
Коннор улыбнулся ему шально, обвивая за шею руками, потёрся весь об него, прежде чем отпустить и дать подняться.  
  
— Конечно, Хэнк.   
  
Охотник потянулся, разминая ноги, и усмехнулся, глядя на мермана.  
  
— Ну что, хватит пока обнимашек, получил свою дозу, провокатор? Теперь, как это там, “существование не прервётся”? — хмыкнул он, передразнивая вчерашние слова Коннора.  
  
Мерман в ответ оттолкнулся руками от бортика, скользнул в воду, снова выплёскивая немного воды на пол.  
  
— Пока что нет, — он поглядел охотнику в глаза пронзительно. — И дальше я буду ждать твоих касаний, Хэнк. Ну… Если только ты не устроишь для меня здесь хотя бы малый водоём, — он хитро улыбнулся.   
  
— Да щас тебе, хвостатый засранец, охренел, что ли, в край! — рыкнул охотник от такой наглости и обомлел, услышав тихий смех Коннора. Плечи мермана мелко подрагивали, и он смотрел лучисто, подняв лицо к человеку, смеялся негромко, покусывая так и растягивающиеся в улыбке губы.  
  
Хэнк покачал головой, тоже усмехнувшись. Водоём в обмен на свободу, ага. Целый бассейн ему тут встроить, да. С охлаждением, конечно. И канал ещё, небось, к морю прокопать, для пущей верности. И почему-то понятно было как божий день, что хоть ему тут аквапарк отгрохай, лапать его Коннор как лапал, так и будет дальше.   
  
Он видел яснее ясного: мерман поддевал его, мерман провоцировал его раз за разом, мерман наглел с каждым часом, вписывая себя в чужую жизнь, и Хэнк совершенно не мог — не хотел — этому противиться. Боже, за что ему это всё…И за что ему это так нравится.  
  
— Ладно, сиди уже, — он потрепал по каштановой голове, и Коннор прищурился, кинув ему тёплый взгляд из-под ресниц.

**

После завтрака — для них обоих — Хэнк немного размялся, готовясь к поездке в город. Шея с плечами всё ещё ныли, и он, подумав немного, решил взять с собой небольшой рюкзак для свежей рыбы с побережья. Было б сподручней, пожалуй, попросить Джеффри съездить за покупками, но как бы он объяснил внезапную нужду аж в паре десятков килограмм рыбы, Хэнк так и не придумал. А ну как, спросит, для кого это столько… Да и доставлять неудобства с запахами в машине другу не хотелось.   
  
Выйдя на крыльцо, охотник полными лёгкими вдохнул смолистый запах окружающих дом елей. Идти до шоссе было недолго, всего-то около часа, если знать, куда. А там уж и попутку до городка поймать как нечего делать. Если повезёт, ещё до полудня на месте будет.  
  
В городе, быстро набрав нужного на лавочках рыночной площади, Хэнк уселся в большом открытом кафе поближе к морю, чтобы перекусить перед путём домой и посидеть с бокалом пива. Позади него было довольно шумно и часто появлялись новые лица, люди сменялись волна за волной. Кто-то приходил посидеть с друзьями, кто-то с деловой встречей, кто-то был приезжим и тоже хотел расслабиться на берегу с красивым видом.  
  
Людей вокруг было так много, но охотник ощущал себя не то, чтобы одиноким, — но не касающимся их никоим образом. Живущим со всеми ними в разных мирах, потому как его собственным мир остался за полсотни километров отсюда, и в нём внезапно появилось что-то новое, значимое, важное.  
  
Что-то, что ему не принадлежало и никогда не будет принадлежать.  
  
Что-то, что снова исчезнет через считанные дни из его жизни.  
  
Хэнк поглядел на огромное, едва волнующееся Норвежское море в широком створе скал, закрывавшее собой весь горизонт. Оно как будто затаилось, ждало, приготовившись отнять у него своё, то, на что он не имел права.   
  
Того, кого он отнёс к себе, в самое сердце леса, но кто никогда не станет его частью.  
  
Хэнк покатал чуть горчащее пиво на языке, глотнул ещё.  
  
Море всматривалось в него, маленького человека на берегу, море лениво перекатывало свои воды, ожидая неизбежного и не торопя события, и он знал, что ему не по силам что-либо изменить в сложившейся сути вещей. Так же, как Коннору ведь никогда не стать девиантом, который мог бы остаться с ним жить: ведь, скорее всего, это были лишь русалочьи легенды, чтобы пугать маленьких хвостатых детишек и объяснять им, как плохо связываться с людьми. А все, кого мерманы звали отступниками и девиантами, наверняка просто погибли, затерявшись в людском мире, пойманные или обманутые. Вон, сам Коннор едва не стал таким “девиантом”, людской добычей для забавы.  
  
Хэнк глубоко вздохнул. Он был из тех натур, кто не сдавался, если видел цель, кто шёл вперёд, если было куда идти. Здесь же не существовало направления и смысла, не с чем было сражаться.  
  
Они оба останутся теми, кто есть.  
  
И как бы пусто и горько ни было на сердце от одной этой мысли, с ней следовало смириться. Это было неизбежным: как восход и закат, как мерное движение моря и густая темнота леса.  
  
Солнце кренилось после зенита к горизонту. Хэнк махом допил свой бокал и поднялся. Ему пора было возвращаться: от людей, от тех, кто был так похож на него и так чужд ему, к тому созданию, что было так не похоже и что становилось всё ближе и ближе. Важнее, чем хотелось бы, нужнее, чем было можно...

**

Войдя в дом и едва разувшись, охотник быстро пошёл к ванной, на ходу скидывая с плеч тяжёлый рюкзак. Это была разлука всего лишь на полдня, но ему не терпелось снова увидеть русалочий силуэт.   
  
Он встал в двери, с тёплой усмешкой глядя, как Коннор вскинулся, опёршись руками о бортик ванны, подняв всего себя на вытянутых руках и смотря на него с любопытством. На губах у мермана зеркалом дрогнула улыбка в ответ, такая же кривоватая, ласковая, радостная. Хэнк залюбовался на него против воли, шагнув босиком по полу ванной.  
  
— Вот, принёс тебе рыбы, — кивнул он на рюкзак, — ну, и себе по мелочи. Будем ужинать, а? — он чуть подмигнул.  
  
Коннор прищурился и кивнул, слегка наклоняясь вперёд, потянувшись всем собой к охотнику. Ванна, удерживаемая собственным весом, водой и тяжестью его хвоста, не накренилась, но слегка заскрипела.  
  
К нему так и манило, хотелось дотронуться, но Хэнк решительно вышел, чтобы разобраться с покупками и заняться едой. Он пожарил себе и разделал мерману рыбу, хотя и подозревал, что тот прекрасно справился бы и сам, но всё же ему хотелось сделать для Коннора что-то, снова и снова. Пусть даже такую мелочь.  
  
Они ели вдвоём: Хэнк принёс в ванную небольшой столик и подвинул к нему кресло со своей стороны. Мерман смотрел на эти приготовления странно, правда, урвав себе в процессе немного прикосновений и напросившись на поцелуй, прежде чем приступить к предложенной пище.  
  
Хэнк, аккуратно жуя свою порцию, наблюдал, как исчезают кусочки между острых зубов, и, как бы ни старался, не мог ощутить и доли отвращения или опаски. Наоборот, чем дольше он наблюдал, тем яростнее хотелось дотронуться — до этих самых хищных зубов, которые уже демонстрировали ему не раз и не два.   
  
Засмотревшись, он и сам не заметил, как с его собственной тарелки исчезли последние кусочки рыбы, а руки остались в жирном соку. Очнулся, лишь когда его пальцы уже тянул к себе в рот мерман, а после потёр по ним языком и вылизал от основания, вбирая по одному-два в рот.  
  
— Я же говорил тебе… — напомнил было ошарашенный охотник, но мерман только усмехнулся, берясь за вторую руку.  
  
— Ты говорил мне не брать в рот остатки крови, но не твои руки, — Коннор осторожно прикусил крепкие крупные пальцы, ведя зубами к кончикам.  
  
Хэнк шумно сглотнул, а потом осторожно перевернул руку, касаясь подушечками острых треугольных граней, обводя их по очереди.  
  
— У меня во рту много чувствительных точек, Хэнк, — слова провибрировали на губах мермана, где провёл пальцами охотник. — Я хотел бы взять твой чуткий орган в свой рот, — Коннор медленно облизнулся, его глаза потемнели.  
  
Хэнк тут же вздрогнул от нарисовавшейся перед глазами картины, видя прямо перед собой хищные зубы и совсем не имея желания проверять их остроту своим членом. Он резковато поднялся, отнимая пальцы, качнул головой.  
  
— Твой рот куда больше приспособлен разрывать плоть, Коннор, — охотник усмехнулся, отводя взгляд, практически кожей чувствуя разорванный контакт. — Если мы оба закончили, я уберу.  
  
Мерман фыркнул с обидой, немного отпрянув.  
  
— Я контролирую своё тело в полной мере, человек, — заметил он, — и не причиню тебе боли, не нанесу и малейшей раны. Ты ведь знаешь, ты ведь уже ощутил, — ладонь Коннора плотно провела по дрогнувшему от прикосновения бедру, соскальзывая с домашних шорт на кожу.  
  
Охотник нахмурился, убирая со стола и отодвигая его в сторону. Его снова тянуло поверить, его тянуло довериться так же просто, до самого конца, как доверился он вчера ночью. Тогда он без всякой оглядки решил, что это создание хочет того же, что и он сам, ищет тепла и близости. И сейчас мог бы...  
  
— Знаю, — тихо и сипловато отозвался Хэнк, сжимая руку на своём бедре. — Не сейчас. Позже.  
  
Он поднял ладонь, с улыбкой обводя пальцами брови и скулы мермана. Тот, не раздумывая, толкнулся лицом на его руку, потянулся за лаской.  
  
— Пожалуйста, подбери немного хвост с края, Коннор, — выдохнув и убрав руку, попросил охотник, — мне нужен душ после поездки.   
  
Мерман кивнул, сворачивая кольца длинного хвоста чуть туже, давая человеку место на дне.  
  
Хэнк быстро разделся, залезая в дальний угол ванны, с противоположной стороны от торса Коннора. Он включил воду погорячее, заставив мермана тихо и недовольно зашипеть, и с удовольствием шагнул под сильные струи, смывающие с него пот, грязь и пыль города, оставляющие позади размышления и желания. Охотник выдохнул от наслаждения, закрывая глаза и потягиваясь, расслабляясь под хлещущей горячей водой.  
  
Он не сразу заметил, как вместе со струями и мыльной пеной по его телу ненавязчиво заскользили тонкие пальцы. Как они очертили его сильные крепкие бёдра, как прошлись под ягодицами от центра к краю, как соскользнули по уставшим широким мышцам на спине. Но он вздрогнул, ощутив их на своём животе, и распахнул глаза, кинул взгляд вниз, прикусывая губу.   
  
— Коннор… — охотник выдохнул, чувствуя, как к бёдрам и заднице прижимается прохладная грудь. — Не надо, твоя рана может вскрыться…  
  
Искушение нарастало, было снова таким сильным. Хэнк задрожал, почувствовав тонкий язык между своих сомкнутых ног, поднимающийся выше, втирающийся между слегка напрягшихся ягодиц, упорно проникающий дальше, выше, глубже.  
  
— Не волнуйся за рану, человек, — с улыбкой в голосе прошелестел Коннор, вжимаясь лицом в его поясницу, втягивая запах, пробуя вкус. — Моя плоть быстро восстанавливается.  
  
Хэнк охнул, осознавая, что мерман, с жаром втискивающийся в его тело, обернувший вокруг его ног петлю хвоста, не выпустит его просто так, не даст ему снова отпрянуть, если только не остановить его прямо сейчас. Узкие сильные кисти заскользили по бёдрам спереди, описывая пах, прошлись вверх до груди, угадывая заново найденные вчера чувствительные места, и охотник понял: это “сейчас” минуло, сгинуло в прошлое, он останется в этих объятьях.  
  
Упершись руками в кафель и сделав напор воды поменьше, Хэнк помедлил, слегка нахмурившись, чувствуя жар стыда на щеках, но всё же расставил немного ноги, сколько позволял ему мощный гибкий хвост. Мерман позади него издал одобрительный курлыкающий звук, и его пальцы скользнули вглубь, к тяжелеющей на глазах мошонке, а потом — и по поднимающемуся крупному члену. Они нежно описали головку, потёрли её подушечками, и охотник тяжело выдохнул, упираясь горящим лицом в тыльную сторону собственной ладони.  
  
Мерман за его спиной тихо хмыкнул и — Хэнк распахнул глаза — провёл острыми кромками зубов по краю ягодицы вниз, едва-едва царапающе, сразу же жадно зализав это место.  
  
— Господи, Коннор… — охотник стиснул зубы, почувствовав, как мерман повторяет действие с другой стороны, вот только почти прикусывая, прежде чем вылизать сильно и влажно. Его член крепко дёрнулся в ладони у мермана, и он глухо застонал, сжимая пальцы на скользком кафеле.  
  
Коннор промолчал, только потёрся о его задницу щекой, а затем тронул языком по копчику и ниже, втираясь между двумя половинками, раздвигая их, проникая ближе к входу. Его бёдра прижались к голеням Хэнка, и тот почувствовал, как распрямляется член самого мермана.  
  
Ладони мермана перетекли по бёдрам на задницу, раздвигая её, и его юркий гладкий язык скользнул сверху вниз, притираясь ко входу, вталкиваясь в него понемногу. Охотник застонал сквозь стиснутые зубы, его пробило крупной волной дрожи. Язык скользнул глубже, максимально глубоко, и мерман немного отвёл голову, выходя почти полностью. Он снова сжал в ладони член Хэнка и снова толкнулся внутрь, заставляя того млеть и стонать от этих действий, сильнее пряча алое лицо в сгибе локтя.  
  
Коннор вышел полностью, его грудь ходила ходуном, а руки стискивали бёдра охотника. Он нетерпеливо выпрямился чуть больше, скользнув членом по чужим ногам.  
  
— Я хотел бы снова взять тебя, Хэнк, — сипло простонал он, потираясь лицом о ягодицы и поясницу. — Позволишь?  
  
Хэнк с силой прикусил губу, ощущая, как кружится голова, как жажда становится невыносимой, а прикосновения чужого, чуждого гибкого тела — воздухом, без которого не жить. Внутри перевалилось тяжелым комком желание взять самому и столкнулось с желанием разрешить себе отдаться.  
  
— Валяй, — прохрипел охотник, стискивая пальцы, чувствуя, как горит задница от всех касаний.  
  
Коннор мягко, по-змеиному, скользнул по его телу вверх, опираясь на петли собственного хвоста сильнее, стискивая Хэнка в объятьях.  
  
— Тогда держись крепче, человек, — улыбнулся он, облизывая по дуге ушной раковины и подтягивая к себе чужие бёдра.  
  
Охотник едва успел охнуть, ощущая, как проскальзывает, уже знакомо проскальзывает в него тонкий член. Теперь у него горело не только лицо, но всё тело, казалось, пылало от не останавливающихся прикосновений.   
  
Коннор легко толкнулся в него, двинул бёдрами плавно — так же, как минуту назад языком, — и вошёл до самого конца, подрагивая и тяжёло дыша. Он прикусил, засосал, облизал Хэнку шею, наставляя новые и новые следы.  
  
С каждым толчком охотник всё больше терял ощущение реальности, всё менее важным становился весь мир вокруг — и только тот, кто их соединял сейчас в одно неразделимое целое, имел значение. Мерман двигался, и его ладонь двигалась вместе с ним по члену невольно прогнувшегося Хэнка, отчего у того кружилась голова и срывались с губ низкие стоны.  
  
Бёдра охотника с каждым движением влажно шлепали об изогнутый бортик, пальцы мермана сильнее стиснули ствол, и Хэнк знал, что долго уже не выдержит. Он с хрипом выпрямился, забрызгивая кафель, и Коннор догнал его на следующем выдохе, изливаясь внутрь.  
  
Он соскользнул вниз, обнимая охотника за талию, всё ещё тяжело дыша.  
  
— Это сильнее объятий моря, — проговорил мерман, закрывая глаза. В его голосе звенело непонимание, практически страх. — Сильнее всего, что я раньше знал… Хэнк, подхватив душевую лейку, быстро смыл с себя свою и чужую сперму. Он обернулся, присаживаясь на корточки, заставляя мермана разорвать объятья, чтобы обнять его — такого красивого, волшебного, неземного — самому.  
  
— Вот такие люди ужасные, Коннор, — неловко пошутил охотник, а затем обвёл большим пальцем нижнюю губу мермана. — Прямо как всякие мурены: моргнуть не успеешь, а ты уже помечен и оттрахан, ну! — он с усмешкой пожал плечами. — Так что баш на баш, детка.  
  
Коннор молча, бездонно смотрел на него, а потом кинулся вперёд, чтобы поцеловать рвано и тепло. Хэнк ответил, погладив по разгорячённой от секса груди, где, казалось, с тревогой стучало, перегоняя синюю кровь, чужое сердце.  
  
Он почувствовал: они падают в эту пропасть вместе. И дышать от этого стало как-то легче.


	4. Часть 4

Хэнк, сидя за столом, вертел в руках короткую и толстую берёзовую ветку, приноравливаясь к дереву резцом. Третий день уж пошёл, как он был занят одним только мерманом, а заказ, почти готовый набор фигурок птиц, больше не мог ждать.   
  
Охотник угрюмо чирканул резцом, снимая верхний слой, а потом принялся строгать аккуратнее, постепенно углубляя, намечая в ветке птичий силуэт.   
  
После обеда он обещал Коннору сходить с ним в лес, показать ему с опушки город вдалеке.   
  
Вчерашняя поездка в город, пусть и довольно долгая, не столь утомила его, сколь дала ему время подумать, ощутить всё то, что творилось с ним в последние дни, глянуть на это со стороны.   
  
Медленно вытачивалось, прямо как птичка под руками, в голове Хэнка решение.   
  
Мерман, красивый и гибкий, пробрался к нему в голову, а теперь вот — и в душу, свернулся вокруг неё кольцами трижды. И вроде бы, не болела так уж сама душа, не тянуло больше так сильно в сердце, как то было первым же вечером или вчера. Но хорошо-то как было сидеть вот тут, за столом, озаряемым солнечным ярким светом, делать потихоньку второе любимое дело, вырезая то из дерева, то из кости фигурки на продажу, — и слушать, как тихо плещется вода в ванной. Как ждёт там его, как готово ему с порога же улыбнуться, а стоило только подойти ближе, то и притянуться, прижаться к нему живое, умное, ладное существо.   
  
Ну и что ж теперь, что цвет их крови был разным: кому алая, кому синяя природой дана была. Ну и что ж теперь, что он, морской житель, человеком-то не был, да и не будет никогда.   
  
Всё одно: он был рядом. Он хотел быть рядом, Хэнк видел это, когда мерман так сладко прижимался к его груди, когда целовал так, что ум помрачался, когда трогал так, что тело плавилось.   
  
Охотник повертел наметившуюся фигурку птички, аккуратно снял лишнее с будущего разинутого клювика, углубил впадины плеч будущих расправленных крыльев.   
  
Море не пустит Коннора. Море прикажет ему вернуться в родную стихию, слиться с ней, снова стать для Хэнка чуждым и безымянным силуэтом среди тысяч таких же морских тварей — что не различить будет с берега, не призвать назад.   
  
Хэнк видел вчера это море, холодное, седое и старое, древнее его любимого леса, мощнее и глубже всей земли, что была под человеческими стопами.   
  
Море не отдаст ему своё детище, своего сына. Если только сам Коннор не захочет пойти супротив своей же натуры, не захочет измениться, стать иным.   
  
Стать девиантом, так ведь он говорил? Стать как человек.   
  
Сжалось у охотника сердце при этой мысли, да так крепко, что отложил резец, чтобы лишнего не снять, не испортить своё творение.   
  
Не верил он в мерманские сказки, не верил, что это возможно для них, таких синекровых, с такими длинными хвостами и своей жизнью под тяжёлыми холодными волнами. Как пить дать, не кончалось это ничем хорошим для тех, кто свою стихию предал: даже если не погибали они от людских-то рук, уж наверняка погибали просто от суши, от воздуха, от того, что не было больше кругом их любимой обнимающей за плечи матери-моря.   
  
Но сейчас, пока кровил ещё немного синим длинный чёрный хвост, пока заживал, пока стремилось здоровье мермана только к лучшему, пока земля не наносила никакого вреда, Хэнк был счастлив, что тот с ним оставался. Пусть ненадолго, пусть счёт идёт на недели, но он будет здесь, в охотничьей холостяцкой берлоге, будет греть Хэнку душу и тело.   
  
А уж как придёт срок, сам же охотник и отнесёт назад, отпустит в воду неугомонного, вёрткого, яркого, ласково-язвительного своего мермана. Отнесёт, попрощается — и дело с концом, как бы иного ему ни хотелось. Как бы самому Коннору ни нравились его, Хэнка, объятья.   
  
Охотник только надеялся, что не будет долго горевать по нём мерман, что смоет все его печали солёная вода — как никогда не смоет уже в нём самом, рождённом на суше.   
  
Хэнк взял снова резак, вытачивая теперь грудь и лапки у птички, вдумчиво, шажок за шажком создавая из дерева как живую.   
  
Он улыбнулся себе. Что ж, значит, так тому и быть, сколько есть, сколько им отмерено, столько они и будут. Всё, что ни дано, всё — их.   
  
А там уж — гори оно пламенем, синим, как сама мерманова кровь. Пусть бы только не терпел, а — отзывался, пока может, пока хочет Хэнка видеть и трогать...   
  
В глубине дома, в большой деревянной ванной, между тем, слышимо вздохнули.   
  
— Всё утро скрываешься от меня, человек, уже и обеденное время близко, — знакомым сипловатым и громким голосом, самую малость иронично, раздалось из-за приоткрытых дверей, и Хэнк невольно спрятал в седой щетине улыбку, нагнул голову, чувствуя, как тёплым комком сжалось в груди сердце. — Ты там хоть и тихаришься, а всё чую тебя, чую твою близость, слышу стук крови, — продолжил мерман уже потише, а голосом при том всё как будто спрашивал, звал охотника, ждал ответа.   
  
— Скроешься от тебя, а то как же, — отозвался Хэнк. — Закончу скоро, Коннор, и вернусь к тебе. Потерпи немного, дело осталось. Скоро поглажу, — хмыкнул он.   
  
Мерман умолк, только плеснув тихо и самую малость недовольно: Хэнк и сам себе удивился, как только догадался по этому звуку, когда только различать научился!   
  
Он покачал себе головой, возвращаясь к птичке, примеряясь уже к маховым и рулевым перьям. А в груди у него всё грело и грело от их короткой перемолвки, от того, как Коннор и впрямь словно угадал его мысли, отозвался на них словом, от того, что не вынес разговорчивый непоседливый мерман, что на него внимание так долго не обращают, хоть целых полдня рядом ходят.   
  
Охотник поджал губы, дорезая фигурке крылья и хвост.   
  
Всё правильно было. Пусть только здесь, пусть только сейчас — но ни с кем, никогда не чувствовал он такого родства, такой тяги. Ни по молодости, когда влюблялся, так голову не терял, ни, уж тем паче, в зрелости, когда бывал с кем-то. Разменял уже как пятый десяток лет и не думал особо — ан нет, вот и встретил.   
  
Он посмотрел на готового маленького сапсана, раскинувшего крылья на взлёте — и сам на какой-то короткий миг ощутил себя столь же крылатым и сильным.

**

После обеда ветер в густых ветвях притих, едва шевеля верхушки. Пошёл накрапывать мелкий тёплый дождик — который, как и ставшие горячее лучи солнца, предвещал близкое, стоящее буквально на самом пороге лето.   
  
Уже полностью одетый в привычные пятнистые штаны, крепкие высокие ботинки и распахнутую куртку с футболкой, вот разве что без любимого карабина, только с ножом, охотник вышел на крыльцо проведать погоду.   
  
— Ну что, готов? Тут как раз по тебе, как на заказ, морось подвезли, — крикнул он с усмешкой в глубину дома.   
  
— Готов! — звонко отозвался мерман.   
  
В ванной, где охотник ещё несколько минут назад оставил спускаться воду, гулко, тяжело стукнуло, и Хэнк подхватился назад в дом. Он подпрыгнул к самому бортику как раз вовремя, чтоб не дать чёрной русалочьей заднице шлёпнуться об кафель с размаху вслед за вытянутыми метрами извивающегося хвоста.   
  
— Я и сам бы выбрался, человек, — попенял ему мерман, вместе с тем сразу же обвивая за шею и давая себя подхватить под спину и изгиб хвоста. — Чай не морская корова, ни себя, ни твоё добро бы не повредил.   
  
Коннор в подтверждение своих слов легонько куснул его за шею, как раз там, где алели ещё следы его губ и зубов — с самого первого вечера, когда они только-только познали друг друга.   
  
— Да уж знамо дело, морскому-то жителю по нашим домам скакать, — проворчал в ответ Хэнк, устраивая его на себе поудобнее.   
  
Коннор звонко рассмеялся.   
  
— Вот договоришься, человек, — широко улыбаясь, вкрадчиво отозвался он, — договоришься, и я тут осваиваться примусь, чтоб не хуже вас, земных, как ты сказал, “скакать”.   
  
У Хэнка ёкнуло сердце, мигом упёрлось комом в горле.   
  
— Как тебе осваиваться-то, Коннор, — хрипло, впившись взглядом в бездонные карие глаза, спросил он. — Не ящерица же, хвост откидывать.   
  
Мерман замер, поглядел на него в ответ, открыл было губы — да проглотил первые слова. Не вынес совсем, отвёл глаза, дёрнув самым кончиком обмотанного на ране бинтом хвоста.   
  
— Пока я тут, у тебя, гощу, по доброте твоей с тобой живу, буду с тобой на равных, — отозвался он, пряча лицо охотнику в шею. — Не всё же мне в твоём корыте сидеть — наловчусь по дому управляться, охотник, не сомневайся уж, — он тихонько хмыкнул, но так, что Хэнку стало немного жарко.   
  
— Вот значит, в следующий раз и не понесу до порога, раз такой шустрый, — проворчал Хэнк, скрывая своё смущение. — Давай только, руку мне одну освободи.   
  
Они вышли, наконец, к крыльцу, и Коннор обвил хвостом поплотнее, чтобы выполнить просьбу Хэнка: все три с лишним метра намотал охотнику на талию, а конец больной, с перевязью, снова на плечо сложил.   
  
Выпростав не без сожаления из-под крепкой упругой задницы правую руку, Хэнк поправил небольшую охотничью сумку на бедре, чтоб обоим не мешалась, и запер дом.   
  
— Ну что, готовься, хвост об кусты не обдери, — он подмигнул мерману и коротко поцеловал в губы.   
  
Коннор отозвался коротким урчанием, возвращая ему такой же короткий поцелуй, прихватывая едва заметно ему нижнюю губу своими, пока охотник осторожно сходил с крыльца.   
  
— Далеко нам, Хэнк? — он немного поёрзал, втираясь охотнику в плечи, бросая на него любопытные взгляды. — На твоих сильных руках хорошо, но и город обещанный хочу увидеть, — мерман улыбнулся с озорством, — так ли уж он хорош, как ты говоришь, а, человек? Те коробки, которые я видел и в которых побывал, были коричневыми, серыми, грязными, все в этой вашей ужасной мелкой трухе, витающей в воздухе. Скука, одним словом, — поддразнил он.   
  
Хэнк двинулся сквозь густую чащу по редко используемой, почти нехоженой тропинке, продираясь со своей ношей сквозь ветви. Он только хмыкнул на это поддразнивание, глянул в лицо Коннору ласково.   
  
— Ты ж хотел целый город как на ладони, — выдохнул он, взбираясь на холм, — вот и будет тебе город, что за хребтом. А там уж сам увидишь, каков он.   
  
Он ещё давно, лет десять назад, как осваивал местные земли, разведал эту полянку, выходившую прямо на крутой обрыв. Путь до неё был недалёкий, но в основном, всё вверх, в гору, поэтому для них двоих куда более долгий. Солнце стояло ещё высоко, до заката было часа три, и они должны были успеть вдоволь там посидеть.   
  
Но всё же она стоила того, чтобы это показать мерману, показать — хотя б и издалека — людскую жизнь и суету.   
  
Пока Хэнк размышлял об этом, он не сразу понял, что слышит странный звук, и звук этот исходит прямо рядом с ним. Свист, так похожий на тот, что он уловил на берегу — и благодаря которому и спас мермана.   
  
— Коннор, — нахмурился охотник, с рывка залезая на земляной уступ, — ты что задумал?   
  
Свист стал явственнее, выше и вдруг оборвался, Хэнк только и успел, что поморщиться.   
  
— Звери, человек, — отозвался Коннор, — ваши звери не будут к нам так дружелюбны, — и он издал звук, похожий на заунывный скрежет, заставив Хэнка дёрнуться.   
  
— Их всегда обойти можно, не вставая у них на пути, — возразил было он.   
  
Но затем охотник и сам замер вместе с мерманом на руках, услышав хруст веток между деревьев и короткое утробное рычание, сменившееся скулением. Он всмотрелся в просветы между стволами и буреломом, замечая там тень, похожую на медвежью. Зверь был в сотне метров от них, если не больше, и не был так уж опасен. Но Коннор действовал на упреждение: тень внезапно упала как подкошенная, грузно и с треском свалившись на землю.   
  
Охотник сжал руку на обнажённой спине мермана, поглядел на него беспокойно и хмуро.   
  
— Что ты с ним сделал, убил? — мрачно спросил он.   
  
Хэнк не любил причинять вред природе и живым существам почём зря, если они, конечно, не представляли видимой, ясной угрозы, и почитал это за взаимную договорённость с лесом: он обходил не свою добычу, а дикие звери обходили его собственный дом.   
  
Поэтому так претила ему мысль убийства — как и претило ранее, двумя днями назад, оставить самого мермана на верную гибель. Даже шаги его стали тяжелее — не от груза на руках, но от мысли, что в Конноре может быть куда больше звериного, чем человеческого, что его мерман может быть холоден и жесток, как были те, кто пробил ему хвост гарпуном.   
  
— Нет, человек, скорее всего, я даже не повредил его мозг, — фыркнул Коннор с прохладцей. Ему было немного обидно, что его охотник не оценил его заботы. — Полагаю, ему ничего не будет стоить очнуться через некоторое время и уйти по своим делам.   
  
Он замолчал, и Хэнку показался в этом намёк, ожидание от него ответных слов.   
  
— Ладно, спасибо, — буркнул он, и Коннор сразу же довольно засветился, принимая благодарность. — Не переборщи только с этими своими свистами. Мне лес живым нужен, — он немного улыбнулся, погладив Коннора по плечу свободной рукой.   
  
Мерман потянулся к нему, поворачивая к себе за подбородок и заставляя приостановиться, а затем долго, мягко поцеловал, тягуче и ласкающе проникая языком в рот. Кончик его хвоста, лежащий у охотника на плече, провёл самым краем синеватого гребня по крепкому предплечью, скрытому рукавом куртки, тронул по нежной коже запястья.   
  
Хэнк, когда тот оторвался, только коротко фыркнул, продолжив путь.

**

Лес поредел и неторопливо расступился перед ними двумя, открывая искомый лужок над обрывом, и Коннор ахнул, так и замерев.   
  
Перед ними открылись горы — дальние хребты в голубоватой дымке и ближние, изрезанные фьордами скалы. В расщелине, где сходились водные пути, а горы спускались чуть ниже, виднелись светлые и тёмные остроугольные силуэты города, с разноцветными пятнышками стен, среди которых чаще всего встречались разные оттенки красного. Домики на краю города были разбросаны довольно далеко друг от друга, выстраиваясь в ряды вдоль извилистого шоссе. На их крышах, в их окнах плясали зайчики солнца, и весь город, такой цветной и яркий, казался отсюда, с высоты горы, какой-то порослью горных цветов, приютившихся в скалах.   
  
— Ух, ну всё, — охотник аккуратно ссадил мермана на мягкую траву, поглядывая, не проступила ли снова на бинтах синяя кровь. После вчерашнего, того, что Коннор с ним под душем творил, обнимая и прижимая хвостом и грудью к стене, такое было б немудрено. На белой перевязи и в самом деле проступили тёмные точки, но их было уже совсем мало.   
  
Коннор дал ему осмотреть свой хвост и прижмурился только, когда Хэнк погладил по мягко блестящей гладкой чёрной коже. А потом обернулся, пожирая взглядом весь открывшийся вид.   
  
Хэнк усмехнулся.   
  
— Ладно, пойду постелю нам поближе к краю, — он расстегнул и снял свою куртку и походную сумку, с улыбкой поглядывая на Коннора, а потом расправил её на траве и похлопал рядом с собой ладонью. — Иди-ка сюда, тут ещё лучше всё видать.   
  
Коннор развернулся всем телом — и вдруг потянулся из стороны в сторону, как змея, прокладывая себе путь через зелень мощным основанием хвоста. Раненый конец он держал немного на весу, и от этого его движения были чуть неловкими, но Хэнк смотрел на него завороженно.   
  
Его тело, такое светлое сверху и переходящее в вороную темноту на хвосте, гибко извивалось при скольжении по слегка влажной траве, короткий жёсткий гребень вдоль хвостового хребта подчёркивал движения, и охотник сглотнул. Который раз он уже видел всю красоту, опасность, силу, мощь этого необычного существа, этого _другого человека_, и в который раз он им восхищался.   
  
Подобравшись к охотнику, Коннор обвился вокруг Хэнка, как будто обернув его петлёй и усевшись рядом, близко к нем, почти что на колени.   
  
Он смотрел на город почти так же, как сам охотник — на него самого, только взгляд его горел восторгом едва ли не детским.   
  
— Это красиво, Хэнк, — тихо выдохнул мерман, протягивая руку к россыпи домиков внизу. Кончики его пальцев едва заметно искрились, как будто Коннор хотел провести связь между ними тут, на уступе, и людским поселением. — Так восхитительно, так высоко, так много видно! И земля, и вода, и ваш город… Как бы я хотел там побывать, — Коннор сглотнул лёгкую горечь своих слов и дёрнул уголками губ. — Вас так много, человек, и если таких, как ты, всё же больше, чем тех, кто поднял на меня руку ради наживы, я бы хотел их увидеть.   
  
Охотник мягко улыбнулся и погладил его по плечу, усыпанному родинками. Не хотел он портить мерману момент горькой правдой, что не сосчитать, сколько людей хороших, а сколько — плохих, и всегда больше вторые запоминаются свои злом, даже если их и впрямь меньше.   
  
— Почему же ты не живёшь там, с ними? — спросил Коннор, разглядывая захватывающий дух пейзаж. — Среди своего народа? Что тебе в этом лесу, со зверями и деревьями?   
  
Хэнк тихо хмыкнул, покачав головой.   
  
— Там, где много народу, много и лишней суеты. Много правил, как можно жить, а как — не стоит, — ответил он, проводя пальцами сквозь прямые каштановые пряди. — А тут хоть дышать свободнее. Тоже, конечно, слушаться людских законов надо, не дадут тебе с концами-то кануть в чащу. Но зато и дела все твои, других не касаются.   
  
Он тоже перевёл взгляд на город. Да, это был всего-то маленький городок, чай не Осло — вот уж где была суета. И всё же он любил свой лес и своё одиночество больше людских скоплений.   
  
Вот только… Вот только души родной рядом недоставало. Раньше друга-егеря за глаза было, ещё и уставал. А теперь, как вот в дом чернохвостого красавца внёс, так и не знал охотник покоя.   
  
Коннор помолчал.   
  
— Под водой не так много людей наших живёт, человек, — задумчиво сказал он. — На глубинах места много, прямо как здесь. Но и то наши города поменьше будут, попроще дома, поровнее быт, — он поджал губы, улыбнулся кривовато. — Нравится мне здесь, на суше, Хэнк. Нравится, каким ты всё видишь — я такой её никогда не мыслил, не думал о ней.   
  
— Так может, не в суше и не в море дело, парень? — усмехнулся Хэнк.   
  
Мерман посмотрел на него, и взгляд его снова стал темнее, снова не было в нём никакого края, только манящая бездна.   
  
Он потянулся к охотнику, вжимаясь в него, обнимая руками и хвостом, пряча лицо в изгибе испятнанной им же сами шеи.   
  
— Четыре дня осталось, человек, — едва-едва шевельнулись его губы, — четыре дня.   
  
Хэнк, не поняв, не расслышав, посмотрел на прижавшегося мермана искоса, притиснул к себе сам за плечо. Вздохнул глубоко и улыбнулся, погладив по нагому прохладному телу, согревая его своим собственным теплом.   
  
— До заката посидим — и домой двинем, — проговорил он, утыкаясь лицом в пахнущие морем пряди. — С горки-то побыстрее будет.   
  
Мерман тихо заурчал, целуя его по шее мягкими губами. Он знал: времени мало, он знал: его не вернуть. Он хотел каждую секунду со своим человеком, который обнимал его так крепко, как никогда — теперь уже никогда — не смогло бы обнять море.   
  
Он кинул короткий, незаметный Хэнку взгляд на свой хвост. Выступившие было пятнышки крови давно засохли, и рана почти затянулась. Печально было, что только его боль, только его слабость могли б продлить его дни пребывания в доме охотника.   
  
Впервые за свою долгую, не первый и не второй десяток лет длящуюся жизнь он пожалел о своей собственной сути. О том, как быстро, по часам, заживала его плоть. О том, как нужна была ему его стихия.   
  
Коннор поглядел на далёкий город, такой красивый, такой недоступный. Его человек был рядом, он чувствовал его почти всем своим телом — и всё же этого было немного мало. Так мало, что забыть об этом, прочувствовать Хэнка до конца он мог бы, только если бы снова соединился с ним, вошёл в него, излился в него, сделав своим.   
  
Но сколько бы на загорелой грубоватой коже Хэнка ни оставалось следов, сколько бы они ни сливались, Коннор помнил одно, древнюю как мир истину.   
  
Морю никогда не стать сушей.


	5. Часть 5

Встав около большого, крепкого дуба охотник споро оглянулся, посмотрел ввысь и по сторонам. Лес вокруг тревожился, качал верхушками деревьев, шелестел то громче, то тише, но небо оставалось чистым и светлым.   
  
Его друг егерь был неподалёку — на самом краю укрытого ветками узкого оврага. Он тихо ругался себе под нос, разглядывая тянущийся в прощелину толстый жгут, пропадающий между накиданной сверху зелени. Там внизу, из-под веток то и дело раздавался тихий, испуганный скулёж.   
  
Фаулер покачал головой, аккуратно подбираясь поближе к замаскированному краю, перехватывая ведущий в ловушку канат.   
  
— Подхвати-ка конец, по моей команде тихо поднимем, и я разрежу верёвки.   
  
Хэнк смуро кивнул, обматывая покрепче вокруг руки свободный конец жгута, перекинутый через дерево. Он дышал немного неровно — уж сколько они тут провозились, расчищая подход к ловушке, специально заваленный старыми стволами! — но не сомневался, что легко справится, когда Джеффри даст команду поднять сеть с попавшимся зверьём. Зря, что ли, последние дни столько раз немаленького мермана на руках по всему дому да по лесу таскал. На таком хвостище, как у Коннора, натренируешься уж дай боже — что тут какая-то пара волков.   
  
Охотник следил, как его друг освобождает от маскировки обрыв маленького овражка, превращённого в западню для невнимательных или неопытных, и держался наготове. Но мысли об оставленном дома Конноре так и витали в голове, лезли, просачивались всё глубже, никак не желая уходить прочь. Перед глазами так и норовило всплыть неприличное что из череды последних дней: то ли синеющие от возбуждения щёки и шея в родинках, то ли бесконечные изгибы чёрного хвоста, то ли и вовсе нахальные руки и ещё более нахальный язык.   
  
Всё тянулись и тянулись сердце и мысли к мерману, напоминали, что так многое случилось и так немного осталось.   
  
Хэнк крепко встряхнул головой, сосредотачиваясь на деле, загоняя поглубже все чаяния, запирая покрепче чувства. Не время было вспоминать и думать, совсем не время, но слишком уж мерман захватил его ум. Пора была начать отвыкать, попенял себе Хэнк. Пора учиться о нём не думать, хотя бы там, где его сейчас нет и где совсем не место этим мыслям.   
  
Он стиснул канат в руке, сжал зубы, готовясь в сию секунду действовать.   
  
— Давай! — Джеффри махнул рукой, напряжённо глядя в яму, и охотник потянул верёвку аккуратно, но с силой. Он медленно наматывал её на руку кольцо за кольцом, чтобы плавно поднять сеть.   
  
Внизу, в яме, заскулили, громко, протяжно, со страхом. Канат заходил ходуном, заставив Хэнка напрячь мышцы, чтобы не дать сети сорваться обратно.   
  
— Ещё, Хэнк! Подними ещё на полметра. Я перехватываю.   
  
Из-за края показалась верхушка болтающейся кожаной сети, и Хэнк поднажал, крякнув от напряжения. В ловушке барахтался серый неровный комок, показались носы, хвосты, визг стал только громче, практически отчаяннее.   
  
— Лапы не сломайте мне тут, шебутные, — проворчал Джефф. — Грёбаные браконьеры, чтоб вас молнией шарахнуло прямо в жопу!   
  
Он перехватил узел сетки рукой, предусмотрительно защищённой толстой перчаткой — рядом с последней мгновенно щёлкнули зубы. Джеффри, не обращая внимания, быстро взрезал переплетение сетки.   
  
Дёргающийся ком шерсти выпал наружу, к краю овражка, и разделился на двух испуганных молодых волков. Оба, шатаясь, едва только поднявшись на ноги, прижали уши зарычали. Хэнк отпустил верёвку, сняв с руки кольца, готовясь, если надо, прийти другу на помощь.   
  
Но егерь хорошо знал своё дело.   
  
— А ну пошли! — громогласно рявкнул на них Фаулер, для острастки звонко шлёпнув по стволу дерева ремнём от сетки. Полоска кожи свистнула в воздухе, и волки заскулили, поджав хвосты, кинулись вглубь леса.   
  
Хэнк неторопливо подошёл ближе к другу, скинув с плеча карабин, глядя, как звери бросились прочь, петляя среди деревьев.   
  
— Ну, значит, лапы целы, — усмехнулся Джеффри им вдогонку и похлопал Хэнка по плечу. — Спасибо, мужик. Давай-ка разберём тут всё дерьмище.   
  
Охотник молча кивнул.   
  
Теперь, когда основное дело было сделано, и оставалось только развязать верёвки, разгрести брёвна и ветки около ловушки и покидать их в овраг, он мог позволить себе вернуться мыслями к дому и оставленному там гостю-мерману.   
  
Работа была муторной и долгой: браконьеры хорошо постарались, да только не рассчитывали на бдительность лесного егеря и ту частоту, с которой обходил Фаулер свои угодья.   
  
Оттаскивая в четыре руки брёвна, они почти не глядели друг на друга, но действовали слаженно, как уж привыкли за эти долгие годы. Не раз звал Джеффри своего старого приятеля на подмогу, и не раз сам Хэнк обращался к егерю — за столько-то лет. Давно уже они понимали друг друга с полуслова, само уж как-то сложилось, срослось это за всё то время, что они были знакомы.   
  
Но значило это и кое-что ещё: видели они друг друга тоже насквозь.   
  
— Что-то у тебя стряслось, дружище, — полувопросительно сказал Фаулер, выпрямляясь и смахивая пот с тёмного лица. Его острый взгляд как ощупал всего охотника. — То мрачнее тучи, то вдруг светишься как солнечный луч. С чего бы? В городе, что ли, побывал и встретил кого?   
  
Хэнк пожал плечом, уходя от прямого ответа.   
  
— Побывал, было дело.   
  
Здоровяк-егерь прищурился, уперев мощные руки в круглые бока. Сбить его с пути было не легче, чем переломить волю охотника.   
  
— Что, побоялась зазнобушка за тобой в нашу чащу идти, а? — бросил он громко, не давая Хэнку снова увильнуть. — Или сам не хочешь её в такую глушь заманивать?   
  
Хэнк тяжело вздохнул. Не отстанет ведь, чёрт лысый, что ты с ним сделаешь. Давненько не подначивал — а тут, вон, прямо в суть угодил, как учуял. Да что уж там: поди, и учуял, недаром ведь столько лет они друг друга знали, вдвоём в лесу сидючи.   
  
— Сам не хочу. Не его это место, — угрюмо отозвался он, хватая толстую ветку и скидывая её в овраг. Ветка с громким треском упала вниз, и охотник взялся за вторую.   
  
Джеффри даже брови поднял, отпуская только что приподнятый ствол.   
  
— Пацана подцепил? — он присвистнул, качнув головой. — Ну ты даёшь, Андерсон. Хотя, может, твоего типа бирюк. Чего б не попробовать? Или на худой конец, хоть бы и в город к нему сунуться. Уж больно тяжко на тебя смотреть, совсем, вон, с лица спал.   
  
Хэнк мотнул головой, сглотнув горечь.   
  
— Не выйдет, Джефф. Не выйдет нихера. Не трави душу.   
  
Фаулер поглядел на него секунду-другую и кивнул.   
  
— Ладно. Если что надо будет — приходи, моего погреба на любую печаль хватит, — он толкнул кулаком в крепкое плечо охотника, и тот улыбнулся вяло, качнул согласно головой в ответ.   
  
Не хотел бы он думать, что дальше-то будет. Как мог от себя все подобные мысли гнал. Но сердце рвалось и сжималось — всё в одну сторону. К дому, где ждали его, где, может, ещё не раз ждать будут — пока есть только возможность, есть время.   
  
Хэнк заработал ещё усерднее, ему так хотелось поскорее вернуться: потрогать мягкие волосы, коснуться белой кожи в крапушках родинок, погладить длинный хвост и поцеловать горячие губы.

**

  
Солнце стояло уже низко, заволоченное серыми клочьями облаков, когда он наконец-то добрался до своего родного крыльца.   
  
Полдня они провозились с этой ловушкой, разрушая дело чужих злых рук, разгребая всё так, чтобы в другой раз не смогли в том же месте её устроить, а затем ещё отнесли оставшееся неповреждённым добро Фаулеру домой, про запас.   
  
Хэнк чувствовал себя вымотанным и грязным, едва перебирая ногами по своей полянке к двери дома. Умаялся так, будто дважды в город съездил без передыху, туда и обратно, а не по привычному лесу ходил и знакомое дело делал. Подозревал за собой охотник, что совсем не в тяжёлой работе суть была, совсем не потому он чувствовал себя как иссохшим на солнце, что брёвна с другом таскал. Думалось ему всё же, что это сердце больше всего за день умаялось, изошлось в тоске на расстоянии — руки-ноги так не ныли все вместе, как оно одно заходилось.   
  
Страшно представить было охотнику, что с ним только станется, как мерман уйдёт в свою стихию, если полдня уже без него прожить не может, если так горел, так тосковал, так желал поскорее увидеть и коснуться, что теперь вот и сил не было. Лучше и не думать было вовсе, забыть обо всём, что будет, — да только куда от себя деваться, куда в бескрайнем лесу от своих же мыслей спрятаться?   
  
Взойдя наконец на крыльцо, Хэнк с чертыханием отпер входную дверь, не сразу попав ключом в замочную скважину. Дверь поддалась со второго раза, и он шагнул за порог как мог быстро, не заметив у себя за спиной движения, не услышав тревожного шелеста в стороне от поляны.   
  
— Хэнк! — раздался в глубине дома знакомый такой, звонко-сипловатый голос, и охотник улыбнулся, вешая ключи на крючок и уже ища глазами знакомый силуэт за чуть приоткрытой дверью ванной комнаты в противоположной стороне от прихожей.   
  
— Сейчас, погоди, разуюсь хоть, — пробормотал он больше самому себе, чем Коннору, стаскивая с плеча карабин и вешая на стену за ремень.   
  
В ванной в ответ тихо и нетерпеливо плеснуло — скорее всего, Коннор и не расслышал его слов, но ждал, ждал как и он сам — весь этот длинный день. На душе посветлело, будто закатными лучами, залившими всю гостиную и часть прихожей, и её тронуло, и Хэнк, дрогнув снова губами, принялся стягивать с себя штормовку и ботинки.   
  
Он не заметил, как приоткрылась не запертая по забывчивости дверь. Не заметил, как его окружили, заслонив алеющее между стволов солнце. Повесил было куртку — и только вздрогнул, когда в плечо сбоку вдруг плашмя врезался ствол, отодвигая его от стены с висящем на ней карабином.   
  
— Ну-ка отойди оттуда, мужик, — насмешливо произнёс хриплый голос справа от него.   
  
Хэнк вскинулся было, обернулся, прищуриваясь на жёсткое лицо. Хотел уже вопреки приказу дёрнуться к стене, успеть схватить ружьё, — но между лопаток ему упёрлось ещё одно дуло под пару коротких смешков.   
  
Их было минимум четверо, понял охотник, быстро повернув голову к двери и заметив ещё два силуэта. И они пришли сюда совсем не по ошибке. Скривившись, он приподнял ладони, отступая от стены, и медленно повернулся ко всей банде.   
  
— Что, решили, что все леса тут ваши с чернозадым, а? — вопросил фальцетом тощий небритый тип между двумя хмурыми бугаями с ружьями наперевес. — Уже третьей добычи нас лишили, скоты!   
  
Четвёртый, весь с исполосованным шрамами лицом, стоящий у самого порога — видать, оставленный следить за входом, поддакнул своему подельнику:   
  
— Надо всем жить давать, папаша, нельзя ведь быть такими эгоистами! Подумаешь, пара-тройка шкурок!   
  
— Десятков, бери выше, — поправил его фальцет, и все четверо загоготали.   
  
Хэнк осторожно сглотнул, пытаясь оценить ситуацию трезво, переводя взгляд с одного на другого, прикидывая расстояния и свои силы. Он один вряд ли смог бы справиться со столькими противниками. Перевес был не только в количестве — направленные на него дула не предполагали каких-либо возможностей манёвра.   
  
Но он помнил: у него за спиной, в глубине дома был Коннор. Морское существо, пострадавшее уже от человеческих рук, едва только научившееся кому-то доверять, готовое даже поверить после ранения, что среди людей всё же больше хороших, чем плохих, лишь на примере самого Хэнка!   
  
У охотника не возникло и грамма сомнения: его чудесного, смелого, сильного Коннора эти браконьеры распотрошат и распродадут по частям не просто так — а с особым удовольствием. Его красавец выйдет для них ещё и куда выгоднее, дороже и пикантнее какого-то там обычного волка или оленя… Порвут, зальют всё синей как полуденное небо кровью — и не пожалеют ни за бездонные глаза, ни за живой ум, ни за изящное тело.   
  
И Фаулер. Егерь, исправно и честно несущий в лесах свою службу уж который год. Он ведь наверняка был их главной целью, он больше самого охотника стоял им костью в горле, мешал наживаться на звериных шкурах без всякой оглядки. Вряд ли они думают оставить в живых хоть одного из них — раз уж пришли сюда с открытыми лицами и оружием в руках.   
  
Хэнка больно толкнули ружьём в бок, вынуждая выйти из коридора, направили ближе к центру его просторной гостиной. Лица и руки всей банды залило угасающими алыми лучами солнца, и Хэнк со злостью подумал, скольких же они успели умучить, сколько жизней звериных и, может, не только звериных унести, если так легко шли не то что на незаконный убой, но и на разбой с возможным убийством.   
  
— Давай-ка, папаша, не томи: показывай самое ценное, чтобы нам не шмонаться по твоей халупе. Помрёшь быстрее, без мучений и всё такое. А то у нас ещё твой дружбан на сегодня, — зазубоскалил снова тощий тип, подтверждая все догадки Хэнка.   
  
Охотник стиснул зубы, отступая спиной вглубь комнаты, держа взглядом всех четверых.   
  
Ну уж нет.   
  
Не даст он им ходу не то, что к Фаулеру, — в собственную ванну не даст дойти. Уж сколько сможет, успеет, стольких тут и уложит у себя на дощатом полу — авось, с оставшимися хоть Коннор справится.   
  
Вжавшись поясницей в свой рабочий стол, он медленно опустил руки на его край и нащупал резец, которым вытачивал ещё вчера поутру своих птичек. Стиснул крепко в ладони, стараясь меж тем встать расслабленней, держаться как раньше, благо главный браконьер повернулся уже к тумбочке, искать добычу самостоятельно.   
  
В ванной, дверь которой была почти не видна из гостиной, вдруг раздался гулкий стук. Потом сразу ещё один, ещё громче.   
  
— Ну-ка, Райни, глянь, что там, — тощий, оторвавшись от полок, кивнул одному из бугаев — белобрысому, который стоял ближе к коридору, и тот отвёл дуло от Хэнка, шагнув в сторону ванной. — Давай-давай, шевелись! Что там у тебя, папаша, а? Недобитка какого выхаживаешь? — он ощерился с жадным интересом, и охотника передёрнуло от этой бесконечной жажды наживы.   
  
Хэнк кинул на него тёмный взгляд, поудобнее зажимая резак, когда из ванной внезапно снова раздался грохот — а затем страшный громкий металлический треск. Все браконьеры вскинулись как один, переглянулись, ошалело уставившись в сторону ванной. Хэнк, не теряя времени, тут же схватился за дуло второго, ближнего к себе, бугая, вырывая ружьё, а затем с размаху дал прикладом ему по лицу с такой силой, что дерево приклада тихо треснуло. Однако здоровенный браконьер оказался слишком крепок: он только мотнул бритой головой — и кинулся на охотника, пытаясь забрать у него своё оружие.   
  
Между тем в ванной упало что-то очень тяжёлое, громко ухнуло, гулко плеснула вода, и дверь распахнулась под её диким напором. Волна в мгновение ока прокатилась вперёд, захлестнула коридор, заливая пол гостиной, окатив всех брызгами, доставая им до щиколотки, дотягиваясь даже до самого дальнего браконьера, стоящего у двери.   
  
Хэнк, воспользовавшись моментом, снова ударил ружьём по голове оглянувшегося на воду здоровяка, и тот покачнулся, теряя равновесие.   
  
— Что за… нахер?! — тощий, отскочив от распахнутой тумбочки, взвыл пронзительно — его едва не смело волной, и он со злостью ткнул белобрысого браконьера. — Да сделай что-нибудь! Стреляй, потом разберёмся!   
  
Но тот как будто бы и не слышал своего главаря, замерев с поднятым к плечу и немного отведённым от лица ружьём. Стоящий у двери окаменел с раскрытым ртом. Тощий, глянув на них со злостью, обернулся в сторону ванной — и тоже обомлел.   
  
В коридоре, как краем глаза заметил Хэнк, отбиваясь от наступающего на него здоровяка, вдруг мелькнули огромные чёрные петли хвоста, и следом раздался ошемительно громкий хрипучий треск. Охотнику дало по ушам, оглушило, и он, встряхнув головой, увидел, как держались за головы все вокруг.   
  
Хэнк снова с силой вырвал у своего противника едва не отнятое ружьё. Это был их шанс, возможно, единственный шанс!   
  
— Коннор, уходи! — взревел он, снова замахиваясь для удара — прицелиться и выстрелить он бы просто не успел. Но сейчас важнее всего было дать мерману время, дать ему добраться до ближайшего окна — больше всего на свете охотник боялся только за одну-единственную жизнь. И он готов был пожертвовать ради неё всем, чем успел бы. — Быстрее, к окну!   
  
— Стреляй, стреляй! — одновременно с ним взвыл тощий, пытаясь доораться до своего оглушённого подельника, стоящего ближе всех к коридору. — Убей эту дрянь!   
  
Браконьер около входной двери, заторможенно моргнув, дрожащими руками поднял пистолет. Раздался выстрел, ещё один, пули ушли куда-то под воду и в стены коридора.   
  
На миг, казалось, всё замерло, застыло как на старой фотографии, и Хэнк среди всего бедлама видел только его одного.   
  
Яростный, тёмный и страшный, ощерившийся во все свои клыки, во всю пасть, мерман взвился из воды прямо на входе в гостиную. На одну лишь бесконечно краткую секунду он встретился глазами с Хэнком, указал взглядом вверх. Каким-то неведомым чувством охотник понял посыл, с плеском отталкиваясь от залитого пола и запрыгивая на стол. Он с силой швырнул оружие в снова двинувшегося было в его сторону бугая, заставив того сделать шаг назад.   
  
Коннор раскрыл зубастый рот, издавая новый скрежет, как закоротивший принтер, — неприятный, мерный и длинный стрёкот на высокой частоте, и Хэнк, мгновенно вспомнив и берег моря, и медведя в лесу, как раз вовремя успел заткнуть ладонями уши.   
  
В следующее мгновение чёрная с синим лента хвоста с силой обрушилась в воду, вызывая фонтаны брызг. Сверкнуло ярко-голубым, с треском прыснули во все стороны синеватые искры, и охотник невольно сглотнул.   
  
Это было ужасно. Красиво и ужасно одновременно.   
  
Разряд. Ещё разряд пробежался от самой талии Коннора до кончика чёрного хвоста — и этот разряд был убийственен.   
  
Хэнк забыл как дышать, не в силах оторвать взгляд от этой потрясающей воображение картины. На ум ему пришло разом всё: как сам опасался подойти к раненому, как сдерживал при нём свою силу Коннор, несмотря на боль, как легко справлялся он даже в чужом для себя лесу… От этой мощи, настоящей безудержной силы того, кого он сам же спас, выходил, любил и целовал, охотника пронзило дрожью — не страха, но невольного восхищения.   
  
Мерман бил током — во всю свою четырёхметровую длину, его антрацитовый хвост извивался, тяжело хлестал по воде, в щитке за домом с треском выбило предохранители, пискнула обесточенная техника на кухне и в гостиной. Браконьеры попадали как подкошенные один за другим, теряя сознание — а может быть, и самую жизнь. Только тот, который стоял у двери, оседая на пол, успел застонать, прежде чем мерман поднял хвост, чтобы пустить третий разряд.   
  
— Коннор, нет! — Хэнк, услышав этот стон, закричал, стискивая ладонями край стола. Он едва не прыгнул вниз, балансируя на самом краю толстой столешницы, но в последнюю секунду удержался в нескольких сантиметрах от смертельно опасной воды. — НЕТ! Хватит!   
  
Он всегда, сколько себя помнил, едва только взяв в руки свой первый ствол, следовал этому правилу: не убивай понапрасну. Браконьеры лежали, не подавая признаков жизни, и даже самый последний из них вряд ли мог сейчас воспользоваться оружием. Да, они пришли сюда убивать — и их с Коннором право было в том, чтобы защитить себя. Но Хэнку всегда чуждо было добивать тех, кто ещё мог выжить. Пусть даже для него жизнь спасённого им мермана была выше жизни этих людей — но и Коннор, и он сам уже были вне всякой опасности.   
  
Мерман на этот крик перевёл на охотника взгляд, тёмный и бешеный, замер, приходя в себя, и в следующий миг в его глазах дёрнулся испуг, охватил всё лицо, сковал ему руки и хвост. Его рот сомкнулся, тонкие губы сжались, дрогнули болезненно уголки губ.   
  
— Хэнк! — Коннор взвился ужом, приподнявшись выше над полом, потянулся к Хэнку всем телом, изламывая брови, — буквально в мгновение ока снова превращаясь в того самого мермана, что день за днём ласкался к нему, тянулся к нему, нуждался в нём и так ждал его возвращения после ухода.   
  
Он скользнул к охотнику по мокрому полу — вода уже медленно утекала, просачиваясь обратно в ванную, к стоку, и через неплотно закрытую дверь. Она расползалась по углам, не представляя из себя прежней опасности, после того как Коннор перестал генерировать электрический разряд.   
  
Хэнк спрыгнул с деревянного стола как раз вовремя: подобравшийся вплотную мерман повис у него на шее, вглядываясь в свежие ссадины после драки, аккуратно трогая их тонкими влажными пальцами.   
  
— Хэнк, ты в порядке?   
  
Охотник медленно и тяжело погладил его по волосам, по плечу.   
  
— Я-то в порядке, это всё ерунда, — проговорил он, хмуро осматривая лежащие на полу тела за спиной у Коннора. — Но вот ты, бедовая ты голова! — как будто не веря собственным словам, он покачал головой. — Зачем только полез, чёрт подери, тебя ведь могли превратить в решето! Повезло, что не выпустили все патроны, прежде чем ты рот раскрыл! Я ж кому сказал — валить, а?!   
  
Коннор коротко, но нервно улыбнулся, стараясь втереться поплотнее, обвил сильными руками. Хэнк почувствовал, как промокает насквозь футболка, и через неё обжигает разгорячённая кожа мермана. Господи, сколько же он сил на это спустил, охотнику трудно было представить.   
  
— Не превратили бы. Я быстрый, очень быстрый, Хэнк. И моя рана меня уже давно не стесняет, — он прижался к Хэнку ещё и бёдрами, хвостом, промачивая не только футболку, но и джинсы, крепко стискивая в своих объятьях. Его голос стал ниже, он почти шептал, но с такой яростью, что Хэнк вздрогнул. — Я должен был. Они хотели тебя убить — и поплатились за это! Я не мог. Не мог это слушать, не мог оставить тебя с ними, дать им исполнить все угрозы, — Коннор нервно сглотнул, поймав его взгляд. — Я не смог бы это… пережить.   
  
С этим тяжело было спорить — его бы они убили следующим, подумалось охотнику. Но, отойдя от первой оторопи, он посмотрел мерману в слегка тревожные, блестящие от выступивших слёз глаза, и у него ёкнуло в груди. Коннор вкладывал в свои слова куда большее, чем вопрос своей очереди на смерть от рук браконьеров, — Коннор боялся только за него. Так же, как он сам боялся за своего мермана.   
  
Хэнк впечатал его в себя крепко, с силой.   
  
— Ну тихо, мальчик, тихо. Я тут, ты меня спас. Мы оба целы. Всё в порядке.   
  
Пальцы мермана стиснули его футболку, острый край одного из чёрных гребешков на тыльной стороне ладони вспорол натянутую ткань, кольнув Хэнка по груди, но тот не обратил внимание на такую мелочь. Он погладил по гибкой белой спине, по мокрым тёмным волосам, прижимая к себе мермана ближе.   
  
Охотник хмуро посмотрел ещё раз на тела, гадая, мог ли кто-то из этих сволочей всё-таки выжить. А потом вздохнул и нехотя отодвинул от себя льнувшего Коннора.   
  
— Так. Иди спрячься в спальню, под кровать или в шкаф, — строго сказал Хэнк, вытаскивая из кармана свой старенький сименс. — Чтоб ни единого плавника не торчало, пока сам не позову! И ни одного писка от тебя не было!   
  
Коннор посмотрел на телефон в его руке с непонимающим любопытством и кивнул. С нежеланием он отпрянул от Хэнка, глянул на него, а затем заскользил по полу в сторону спальни. Подобрав весь хвост, отпер дверь — благо та практически не пропустила внутрь воду — и тихо прикрыл за собой, как и было велено. От этого бесконечного доверия, послушности гордого и опасного мермана у охотника сжалось в груди сердце, встал в горле ком.   
  
Убедившись, что Коннор спрятался, Хэнк нажал кнопку быстрого вызова и поднёс телефон к уху. Слушая гудки дозвона, он походя отметил, как смолк едва заметный привычный шум всех приборов, и только шелест леса слабо пробивался сквозь дверь, да капала где-то в ванной вода.   
  
— Джефф? Боюсь, тебе придётся навестить меня. Прямо сейчас.

**

  
Полиция прибыла довольно быстро для такой глуши, практически вслед за Джеффри. Все они тут как на ладони, когда надо и не надо, — подумалось Хэнку. Вот только за браконьерами почему-то не так хорошо следили…   
  
Он рассказал им всё, что произошло: как вернулся от егеря, убрав с ним незаконную ловушку и освободив животных, как зашёл в дом и решил набрать ванну, как на него напали, стоило только выйти в гостиную, и прямо объявили о своих планах убить их обоих вместе с Фаулером, как перевернулась забытая ванна от избытка воды, вырвав сливную трубу, и вода попала на проводку, вызывая короткое замыкание. Как мгновенно выключило от него нападавших и пережгло всё, что было подключено в сеть. Сам он боролся за свою жизнь в тот момент — и по нему стреляли. Вырвав у одного из браконьеров ружьё, он успел броситься к деревянному столу, когда его толкнули прямо на столешницу, и только это его спасло от такой же участи получить электричеством прямо в задницу. Вода успела растечься и ушла назад, а он остался здесь с несколькими телами.   
  
Коронёры и прибывшие врачи подтвердили всё, включая пули, застрявшие в полу и стенах коридора, ссадины на лице Хэнка и двойные отпечатки на стволе ружья, оставшегося на полу. Проводку и в самом деле замкнуло, и только сработавшие защитные устройства в элетрощитке спасли дом от выгорания. Большинство нападавших погибло в первые же секунды, кроме самого дальнего, караулившего у двери и стрелявшего по коридору. Едва очнувшийся браконьер только что-то бормотал заплетающимся языком про ужасных чёрных змей и синие молние, когда его отвозили в больницу вместе с трупами подельников.   
  
Егерь Фаулер подтвердил слова Хэнка, подтвердил, что уже встречался с этими молодчиками в лесу, а также поручился за своего приятеля.   
  
Всё это длилось пару часов, и время давно шагнуло за полночь, но наконец-то все вызванные официальные лица покинули дом охотника, только старина Джеффри немного подзадержался.   
  
— Мда, работёнки тут теперь с ремонтом, после этой херни с нападением, — он покачал головой, помогая другу убрать бардак в гостиной и ванне, вытереть оставшиеся небольшие лужи.   
  
— Ничего. Всё могло быть куда хуже, — криво усмехнулся Хэнк. — Починю и побольше корытце заодно поставлю. Чтобы устойчивее было.   
  
Фаулер, мельком глянув на треснувший кафель у подножия расколотой деревянной ванны, которую они как раз перевернули и установили на место, серьёзно покивал и поджал губы. Если он и подумал что-то о странно неустойчивой конструкции и внезапном крене, выломавшем нижние трубы и приведшем к выплеску воды, то всё одно промолчал.   
  
— Верно, стоит покрепче вделать, приятель, — белозубо усмехнулся егерь и похлопал его по плечу: — Рад, что ты живой, мужик. И поделом этим оглоедам попало. Авось, другие умнее будут. Ну да ладно, поздно уже, думаю, мне пора.   
  
Хэнк кивнул, пожимая ему руку.   
  
— Спасибо, Джефф. Куда б я без тебя. Буду должен, что подсобил со всем этим, поручился за меня перед копами, — он качнул головой в сторону.   
  
Егерь усмехнулся и покивал.   
  
— Нормальное дело. Приди они ко мне, не факт, что мне бы так повезло, Хэнк.   
  
Он прошёл неторопливо к двери, снимая с вешалки куртку, накинул на плечи. А затем обернулся:   
  
— Ты познакомь хотя бы со своим этим загадочным парнем, как приедет. Вдруг всё-таки решит остаться, а! Будет у нас тут третьим лицом на все наши зелёные гектары, — егерь подмигнул, открывая дверь. — Отоспись давай после всего дерьма и приходи, как утрясётся. У меня коньяк уж застоялся!   
  
Хэнк только усмехнулся и кивнул ему на прощание, вспоминая о спальне и оставленном в ней Конноре.

**

  
Заперев за другом дверь, он развернулся и медленно пошёл мимо гостиной в спальню. Но что-то перед самой дверью остановило его, не дало с лёгкостью шагнуть и дальше. Он положил ладонь на ручку двери и уткнулся лбом в тёмное дерево, глубоко вдыхая.   
  
Сколько же всего за день произошло, сколько случилось! Всё время, чуть ли не с самого утра Хэнк тянулся сюда, хотел домой попасть, чтобы с мерманом ещё немного времени у жизни урвать.   
  
А вышло вон как — сам Коннор его из лап смерти вырвал. Не то что поверил и помощь принял, не то что ласкал и целовал взапой, а всем собой рискнул. Показался четырём убийцам со стволами наперевес, мог ведь и вовсе тайну своего народа раскрыть невольно, дать начать настоящую охоту на морских братьев и сестёр. Но рискнул и спас — такого же человека. Даром что раньше ничего от людей доброго особо не видел.   
  
Если раньше Хэнк мечтал, чтобы остался мерман у него, да не смел и понадеяться на такое, не то что сказать в лицо — не морскому созданию тут, в лесу, куковать, не ему, охотнику, чужую жизнь ломать, — то теперь всем сердцем жаждал, чтобы не разлучало их море.   
  
Трудно было войти сейчас — и увидеть снова его, мурену. Но ещё труднее было дальше тут стоять, пальцы жгло уже на латуни дверной ручки, сердце неровно трепыхалось.   
  
Хэнк сглотнул и нажал на дверь, толкая её вперёд, от себя. Она распахнулась в темень спальни, стукнувшись о стену, пока он замер на пороге.   
  
Свет из коридора выхватил, выцепил из черноты комнаты его широкую кровать, столик подле неё с опрокинутым графином воды, натекшую с графина лужу — и сидящую спиной к кровати нагую фигуру, сгорбившуюся, спрятавшую в предплечья лицо.   
  
— Коннор? — у Хэнка пересохло в горле, когда он понял, что не видит только одного — невероятно длинного и такого привычного уже чёрного хвоста с синем гребнем. Зато видит острые голые колени, худые икры, поджавшиеся в холодной луже синеватые пальцы ног.   
  
Мерман поднял голову, и глаза его показались охотнику мёртвыми от царившего в них страха.   
  
— Хэнк… — просипел он, — Хэнк, убей меня. Я теперь девиант…


End file.
